Shielded Destiny
by Matt Morwell
Summary: AU. Book 1 of 4. An Egyptian soldier finds himself caught up in the mysteries of the Millennium items after the loss of his pharaoh and his general.
1. Shield

**_Shielded Destiny_**

_By Matt Morwell_

_-------_

_Author's Note: This is an Alternate Universe fic, based on an eclectic assortment of media, including video games, Shonen Jump, and the television series that hits the airwaves of CN and WB!. Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and all those good ol' boys over in __Japan__... unless for some odd reason, they would like to hand over rights to their franchise. I wish; that way I could make money writing this story. As it is, I hope you enjoy. Please review._

------- 

Five thousand years ago, there existed a great nation, considered the most powerful nation in the world: Egypt. In the time of the Amenhotep dynasty, Egypt sprawled with beautiful lands and uninhabitable deserts alike. These were the times when magic was most prevalent... when men could call to this world powerful creatures known as Duel Monsters through magic-imbued stone tablets even more ancient than the civilization itself. 

But the power and the creatures raged out of control, forcing the heir to the Amenhotep dynasty to go to drastic measures to ensure the safety of his people. The people were sharply divided during these times. One sect wanted nothing more than to see the Duel Monsters sealed away, never to be revealed to the world again. Others wished that the Duel Monsters, and the powerful summoning magic thereto, forever remained a part of the world. 

The young Pharaoh's own court mages rose up against him, and there was civil uprising across the great nation of Egypt, bringing down chaos all around the innocent, the greedy, the seeing, and the blind. 

In the midst of the chaos, the Pharaoh ordered his army to sate the uprising and bring peace to his troubled country even as he dealt with those who had chosen to betray him. To his general, he entrusted a hastily forged item that, it was hoped, would be able to contain the furious powers of the shadow. 

------- 

General Khensthoth knelt before the Pharaoh. "My lord, it is, as always, an honor to serve Your cause." 

"You apparently enjoy reveling in the glory of the tasks I offer you, Khensthoth, but there is little glory to be had here. These are your people, as well as mine, that suffer and war with each other. We cannot afford such losses by our own hand. Even one life lost is too many. I would hope that you would not disappoint me now. I place my faith in you that you may find a way to stop this from going any further." 

Khensthoth bowed his head further. "My lord, I will not disappoint You. I swear it." 

"Then take this." 

Khensthoth looked up at his supreme commander, and saw that the Pharaoh bore a golden shield. Across the center was the image of the Eye of Horus, a symbol worn by those of the dynasty. 

"I know not how it may lead you to victory," said the Pharaoh. "I know only that it has been created with one purpose in mind -- to halt the power that now runs rampant across our land, and save our people from that power. It shields the people, not just yourself." 

Khensthoth raised his hands reverently and took the proffered shield. 

"I present you with the Millennium Shield. May it guide you to peace and victory. Now go and lead your army. Make our people see reason." 

Khensthoth stood and obediently left the chamber. He was reluctant to do so. He knew that the mages would come for his king, soon enough, and when that happened, the Pharaoh would be defenseless. 

_No, not defenseless. He wields a power even I cannot comprehend. I can only pray that his fellow gods will grant Him the strength necessary to face the mages._

He slipped his arm through the anchors on the back of the shield and noted that it rested quite comfortably on his arm. He moved quickly to where his loyal second-in-command, Theoris, awaited. 

"What are our orders?" Theoris asked. 

"Take the army out to the streets and stop the fighting. The Pharaoh wants us to make sure the people understand why He is doing what He is doing." 

"We're leaving Him entirely?" 

Khensthoth shook his head. "No. Never entirely. We will remain with Him in spirit." He stared at the shield he'd been given. "As He will remain with us." 

"What about the mages?" 

"We have our orders. And you have yours. So carry them out." 

Theoris nodded reluctantly and stepped away to direct his army to the streets. 

Khensthoth also moved to where his division waited. He'd divided the army into three sections for strategic purposes, trusting one to himself, one to Theoris, and one to his third in command. 

He pulled his scimitar from its sheath and inspected it for a moment. _Strange...__ I've devoted my life to beating an enemy back with a sword, not a shield. I can only hold faith in the pharaoh._

He raised his weapon to the sky and shouted out to his men. "Men of Egypt, we fight a different war today! We fight against evil and greed and possibly power overwhelming! But we must not lose faith in our King, who has seen us through all of the hardships that we have faced for years past! Now, we must see Him through the hardships of years to come!" 

He allowed his sword arm to drop to his side, and he raised the other arm into the air. "The Pharaoh needs this army for more than just attacking others and defending itself. This army must defend and protect our people! Behold the Millennium Shield, which will guide us to our victory!" 

The army broke into raucous cheering, and Khensthoth couldn't help but break into a grin. If there was one thing he could do, it was fire them up to fight for or defend whatever cause he chose. And his choice was always the choice of the pharaoh. 

"Now, for the safety of your families... your children... and your Pharaoh, onward to victory!" 

He kept the shield high in the air and moved quickly towards the streets. The army behind him cheered and moved forward with him, their determination as fierce as his to end what was happening. 

_At least there is little division in the ranks of the army_, Khensthoth thought. _They are bound by the laws to obey the orders of the Pharaoh, the Most Holy of them all._

_If only the people could see that, as well..._

Khensthoth wished that the people were not nearly so divided over all this. The mages beyond the palace walls had already made things worse by trying to rectify the situation. All they ended up doing was fighting each other using those abominable Shadow creatures. 

Worse, some of the creatures could not be controlled. Now they rampaged across the great capital city of Egypt, destroying anything so presumptuous as to get in their way. The final blow was that the mages were now powerless to do anything about it. Therefore, the creatures could not be sent back. 

As they marched through the battle-torn streets, Khensthoth's soldiers rushed to ensure the safety of the families huddled inside their homes. There was nothing more precious to the Pharaoh than the people of Egypt, and it was their sworn duty to make sure they were protected. 

Even from themselves. 

There was no clanging of metal weaponry... the army had been ordered not to use their weapons so as not to kill any of the Egyptians. The last thing the Pharaoh wanted was to hear that His people had died by their own hand. 

By His own hand. 

Khensthoth directed the men still with him -- who were considerable in number -- towards other residences, where families waited in fear and anxiety... waited for the chaotic storm to pass them by. He hoped Theoris was doing the same, but knowing his second-in-command, the thought had likely come to his mind at the same time. He liked to think that he had trained Theoris well enough for such a task; though Theoris was more a tactician and a warrior, he knew well the rewards of being compassionate, especially towards his own people. Khensthoth had taught him the value of such knowledge. 

And Theoris was also a family man... he had already learned from personal experience what family meant. 

A man rushed out of one of the homes, shouting incoherently. He stumbled into Khensthoth, and for a moment, the men advanced on both of them, intending to rip the man away from their leader. However, Khensthoth threw up one hand in their direction, seeing the panic in the man's eyes. This was not a man who would harm him... he had not the capacity for it. 

The man had a death-grip on Khensthoth's shoulders. "I beg you," he breathed, "protect us!" 

"We shall," Khensthoth assured him. "Believe in the Pharaoh... He will see us through." 

A deafening explosion resounded above them just then. Khensthoth and the man looked up, to see a pair of pale beasts riding massive wings expelling bursts of blinding white lightning. Later generations would say that such a description hardly does the true event justice, but it was exactly as much as anyone below could comprehend. Their battle seemed to be with each other, for the moment... but that could change at any time. 

Khensthoth extricated himself from the man's grip, and quietly urged, "Go back inside. Be with your loved ones. Be strong for them." 

The man nodded shakily, and did as he was told. 

Khensthoth looked up at the beasts that flooded the sky, and muttered, "Blasted creatures... go back to the Shadow." 

And it seemed as if the Shadow itself had heard him. 

A creature also afloat on great wings soared low over them, and at first, it had seemed as though it was completely ignoring Khensthoth and his men; but upon Khensthoth's utterance of those words, it stopped in midair, wheeled about, and faced them. 

More specifically, it glared down at Khensthoth. 

It landed on the ground directly in the path of the army. Its body was dark and jagged, looking as though its very creation was to herald the destruction of all else. It was almost impossible to make out against the darkness of the horizon beyond, but for the explosions that rocked the skies above, which glistened off its body, giving it the definition it commanded. 

It growled menacingly at him, its face split with a grimace of unholy vengeance. 

Khensthoth couldn't help but stare into the creature's burning red eyes... they were a more intense red than that which was painted on the clouds during a sunrise... a red with more malice in it than the blood of any murderer within Egypt's dungeons. 

Its great maw opened wide, and a glowing, demonic red light appeared from within the depths of its long, jagged throat. 

Khensthoth could feel it with every fiber of his being. 

_I am going to die..._

The horrendous creature emitted a stream of fire more intense than any that Khensthoth or his men had ever seen... blinding, savage, straight from the maw of the netherworld itself. 

Khensthoth raised his shield, hoping to save whatever life he had left to emit a final prayer. 

_Pharaoh... my life is in Your hands..._

And at that moment, the Millennium Shield responded. 

The flame that the flying creature had loosed landed fully upon the shield, yet Khensthoth could not feel any change in temperature, as he would have expected to. Instead, he felt a great pressure on it, as if someone were pushing very hard against him. The fire was wide enough and tall enough that the rest of his body ought to have been incinerated... yet the fire stopped where the shield began, and did not advance any further. 

He grunted and held on. He didn't know what power fueled the shield, nor did he care at this point. It was keeping him and his men alive. 

And as he held his ground against the attack, the shield did more. 

The stream of liquid fire began to change color at the contact point on the shield. If Khensthoth had been standing behind the creature now attacking him, he might have been able to make out the Eye of Horus that adorned the shield glowing in response to the inferno. 

The contact point began to glow a very distinct gold. The gold spread up the length of the stream, flowing towards the creature. 

The golden glow washed over the creature itself, which immediately stopped its attack and cried out. The closest comparison Khensthoth could make was the sound of a million scimitars scraping against each other. 

The attack on Khensthoth had stopped, but the stream of golden light still remained, and it became even brighter. It also brightened along the creature's entire body, and its cry grew louder, and louder still. 

Khensthoth shut his eyes against the sound of the creature's roar. 

And then it became silent. 

One of his eyes pricked open, and he dared to glance over the top of the shield. 

The creature was no longer there. 

He turned around to face the men still with him, and he noticed -- unsurprised -- that they had actually ducked and huddled into themselves, in anticipation of being burned to crisps right there in the middle of the street. 

"Men!" he shouted. His voice shook slightly, but what else could one expect? He didn't understand the creatures much more than any of the men he now beheld did. "Men! To your feet! The Pharaoh will see us through!" 

The men did indeed get to their feet, albeit somewhat shakily. Khensthoth couldn't blame them. It was hard for him to maintain his courage and faith in the midst of all this chaos, and he couldn't imagine that it was any easier for the soldiers here. 

Khensthoth marched forward, holding the shield high for all the men to see. Held entranced by the power it seemed to possess, the men followed. 

He felt a strange confidence that he had not felt before. Perhaps it was because it had stopped one of those horrific creatures in its tracks; perhaps it was because the Pharaoh Himself had bestowed this powerful object upon him; he didn't know, but the confidence was there, nonetheless. He could feel strange warmth coming from the shield... a power beyond that which he was able to understand. 

Feeling that power, that confidence, allowed him to march forward with more and more strength and pride in his stride. It was infectious, too, for the men quickly reassembled themselves into neatly ordered rows, departing where they needed to in order to help whoever needed it. 

Ground-based creatures of the same terrible origins came on a quick-footed approach towards the army, and for a few terrifying moments, Khensthoth was afraid that his men would have to combat the monsters. But when he brought his shield-arm down to guard himself against that threat, he felt more warmth and more confidence. It was as if the shield itself was giving him strength, though how, he didn't know. 

He took a defensive stance, more on instinct than anything else. 

This time, the entire shield began to glow with that same golden light. Khensthoth stared at it, as did his men, as it glittered more and more brightly by the moment. Their weapons became forgotten even with the prospect of battling the creatures. 

It emitted a great stream of the same golden light, enveloping the creatures that were so quickly approaching. The mismatched opposing army collectively cried out in all forms of screams, screeches, and roars. 

Khensthoth and his men watched the creatures as they keeled over from whatever strange power his shield possessed. 

The creatures shattered into millions of shards, as if made of glass. 

The shards vanished. 

Suddenly, the Egyptian army was much more afraid of the Millennium Shield than the creatures it was apparently meant to combat. 

Yet all Khensthoth could feel was more and more confidence in himself. _Perhaps the shield is stronger than the sword..._

Without thinking, he raised the shield over his head, the Eye of Horus looking toward the sky... the creature-filled sky, swarmed with pesky irritants as well as horrific giant beasts. 

The shield again glowed and let loose another great golden stream of light. Khensthoth waved the shield -- and the beam -- back and forth and around, causing the beam to pass over countless creatures. As soon as they were touched, the creatures disintegrated into the same shards they'd seen before. 

Not only that... but the dark clouds were pierced, leaving a snake-like path in which a clear night could be seen, filled with all the familiar stars... and among them, blessings from the gods. 

The army beyond Khensthoth gasped at the beauty of the stars, which they had not seen for many days now. 

He smiled. _Yes... the shield truly is mightier than the sword here..._

------- 

Theoris stared at the golden beam slicing through the clouds and the creatures above. His eyes were seeing clearly, he was sure... but he was equally sure that they were betraying him. 

_It must be the general... something about that shield that he had... did the Pharaoh give it to him?_

He didn't know. But what his eyes told him was that some mysterious power was destroying the warring creatures. 

_It is almost too good to be true. As if the hand of Ra reached down and touched us all..._

He couldn't help but smile. 

------- 

Khensthoth and his men moved quickly through the city. Khensthoth made sure to keep his cadre with him, because one never knew what could happen to him. As much faith as he seemed to suddenly have in the shield, he knew that such power was extremely dangerous and could backfire at any time... as it had with the mages, and the prestigious men who had played the Shadow Games beyond that. 

Yet time and time again, the shield protected them from the creatures that attempted to horde them. And after every encounter, Khensthoth felt his strength and conviction increase. 

As they approached the outskirts of the capital city, Khensthoth was again compelled to aim the shield towards the sky. The lancing golden flame struck more and more creatures... Khensthoth wasn't sure if it was because of his aim, or because the shield itself was somehow guiding him. Just hours before, he would have hotly debated the latter; however, now that he felt the power flowing through the shield, and him, he was sure it had some hand in it. 

Again and again, the beam pierced the dark clouds and brought more starlight to bear on the majestic city. Khensthoth could only hope that the Pharaoh was watching from the palace; no doubt it would be a grand sight. A heartening sight. 

And to gain the satisfaction of the Pharaoh, Khensthoth would gladly sacrifice anything. 

"General!" 

He was snapped from his thoughts upon the voice of his second-in-command. He turned to see the young man gasping for breath; no doubt this had been a trying night for him. He saw that Theoris was eyeing the shield warily. 

_And well that he should_, Khensthoth thought, bringing forth a grim smile for a moment. "Yes?" 

"My division is securing people in their homes... hopefully they will be safe from the creatures." 

Khensthoth nodded, and then hefted the shield. "With this by our side, those creatures will never terrorize our nation again." 

"And if they never terrorize us again, it shall be far too soon." 

Khensthoth snorted in appreciation. "I am glad to see you have acquired a sense of humor." 

"It is the only way I can stay sane in these times." 

"I suppose it would be." 

"A Millennium item!" 

Khensthoth and Theoris both turned, and their gazes landed on a man shrouded in a midnight blue cloak. A scraggly white beard protruded from beneath the hood, but no other features were distinctly visible. 

The man stepped forward. "Never had I thought I would see such a thing in my remaining life..." 

Khensthoth became acutely aware of what he could only call a bad omen ringing within his mind. Suddenly the warmth of the shield and the confidence that had been flowing within him were giving way to suspicion and mistrust. "Sir, you should return to your home... it's still very dangerous out here." 

The man seemed to ignore Khensthoth's words, instead stepping further forward. He extended a hand toward the shield, as if to touch it. Khensthoth, both by instinct and by a compelling force that he could not explain, recoiled from the man. "Sir, please, return to your home." 

The man continued to move toward Khensthoth, his hand extending further. "If I may but touch the item..." 

Khensthoth again recoiled, and this time he knew there was something definitely wrong. He wouldn't feel this way with almost anyone else, but there was a certain aura about this man. "No... go home." 

Suddenly, the man lunged. Several things seemed to happen at once, all in slow motion... Khensthoth threw himself back; Theoris tried to grab the man's robe and pull him back, the man began shouting in some strange tongue Khensthoth didn't recognize, the army behind Khensthoth began to swarm to Theoris's aid, the man's extended hand was surrounded by some kind of purplish light... 

_A mage...!_

Khensthoth had to squint his eyes against the blinding flash of purple light, and the cries of his men reached his ears... including that of Theoris. 

Khensthoth had fallen ignominiously on his rear, and then onto his back. He heard the snap of fingers, and suddenly, it felt as though a huge boulder was crushing his chest. He cried out in pain. 

He could just barely see the old man through the haze of pain. The old man was now hunched over, and dark red stains stood out on his robe... perhaps Theoris and his men had wounded the stranger. 

"I must have the power," the man gasped. "I must have it..." 

That same purple light surrounded his hand again, and Khensthoth knew beyond a doubt that whatever breath he drew now would be his last. 

_Pharaoh... I commit myself to you... I hope I have not failed you..._

He took a shuddering breath, struggling against the extreme pressure on his chest. 

And he spoke his final words. 

"I... do not... fear you." 

The burning light singed Khensthoth's eyesight... 

And he saw nothing more. 

------- 

Questions? Comments? Reviews? I'll take any and all. Just click the little "Go" button!


	2. Loss

_Author's Notes: I have reviews! That makes my day. I hope I'm making your day, too! Shorter chapter this time around, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless._

_Star_Wolf333: I pronounce it KENS-tawth. I am unsure as to the correct pronunciation._

------- 

The purple light awakened Theoris just as quickly as he had been knocked to the ground by it. His eyes shot open to the sight of the old man in the blue robes coughing and hacking. Theoris felt a small amount of satisfaction... his scimitar had done some damage, at least. Still, it obviously wasn't enough, since the flash had happened again. 

Theoris struggled to his feet, picked up his weapon, and hacked at the old man. There was a strangled cry before the man's body thudded to the ground. Theoris wasn't sure if it had come from himself or the old man; whichever, it was now the old man who lay dead at his feet. 

He stumbled forward and saw that the Millennium Shield was lying there atop the sand. There was no sign of Khensthoth anywhere. 

For that matter, there was no sign of any of the other men that had been here. 

He felt a sense of growing dread within his heart. "General? General Khensthoth?!" 

There was no one there. 

No one at all, save him and the old man who now lay dead at his feet. 

He knelt down and touched the shield. _What could have happened to him...?_

**_I am here, Theoris..._**

Theoris jumped back and yelled in surprise. He landed on his rear end in the cold sand; hardly painful, but definitely a way to wake himself up from whatever dizziness was still in his head. 

"Khensthoth?" he muttered aloud. "Where are you?" 

There was no answer. 

He eyed the shield, this time much more warily. Somehow, the shield had been gifted with powers that he knew he would never entirely understand. Was it possible...? 

He shook his head. _No... It couldn't be..._

_Could it?_

Again, he reached out to the shield and brushed it with his fingertips. 

**_Theoris... I am here..._**

It took Theoris all of his courage and focus to keep his fingers on the shield. "General...?" 

**_Yes, Theoris... I am right here..._**

"Where?" 

**_Within the shield you now touch... This is all that is left... The mage destroyed the men and me..._**

"What? He couldn't have!" 

**_He did... I know not how you survived... but that is unimportant now. What is important is that you did survive. You must take up the shield and finish what was started, quickly..._**

Theoris didn't know what to believe. Could Khensthoth really have been... destroyed? And the other men? 

Could Khensthoth's spirit somehow have been thrown into the shield? 

Theoris looked himself over quickly, to see if any of his body parts were missing. The other men and Khensthoth had all vanished... perhaps the same could be true of him? 

But no. He was entirely intact. 

"You... you were... destroyed?" 

**_Is it so hard to believe, Theoris? Our bodies are nowhere to be seen, yet moments ago, they were right here, alongside you. But you must not worry on it now... there are much more important things to be taken care of, and immediately... the shield must be protected just as much as it is to protect..._**

"But... why would the mage find any use in destroying you? And why would he leave me alive?" 

**_I know not. But you must not worry on it now... you must take the shield back into the interior of the city... among the army, where it will be safe..._**

"My brother!" 

Theoris looked up, and saw that another elderly man with the same long, white beard and blue robes shrouding the rest of his features was approaching him. "You have spilled the blood of my brother! Foul murderer!" 

A pale, age-spotted hand reached out from the dark robe and spread its fingers in Theoris's direction. 

**_RUN!_**

Theoris was shaken from his reverie by the urgent sound of Khensthoth's voice within his mind. He scrambled to pick up the shield, and he brought it up across his chest, but in his haste, he stumbled back and again landed on his rear in the sand. 

The man's hand began to glow, as if a lightning-blue aura was covering it. 

Theoris curled into a ball and cowered behind the shield. 

The Millennium Shield glowed. 

A crackling noise filled his ears, and a bright flash blinded him for a moment. A great pressure landed on the shield and nearly rolled him backward with its force. But then a noise came that he did not expect... the sound of his attacker screaming. 

Theoris did not dare to move even after the pressure was long gone... he sat huddled, shuddering, behind the shield that served as his only protection from whatever abominable magic the man possessed. But he finally forced himself to pry his eyes open and looked over the top edge of the shield upon the unmistakable smell of burnt death. 

The man that had just attacked him was now lying dead in the sand... just as dead as the man he had claimed to be his brother. His robes were ablaze, and Theoris could only surmise that the man within them was, as well. 

**_Theoris... are you all right?_**

Theoris released a shuddering breath, and breathed in through his mouth, trying to avoid the stench. "Yes... I think so..." 

**_Hurry, before more of them arrive..._**

Theoris scrambled to his feet, took up the shield, and ran back into the depths of the city. 

------- 

Theoris finally allowed himself to slump to the ground in an alley, and he covered his eyes with one hand. _I can't believe this... Khensthoth gone, and those men, as well..._

**_There is nothing you can do for us now, Theoris... your duty is to the Pharaoh now, not me._**

_You can hear my thoughts?_

**_Yes... I am simply a spirit, now, Theoris... I can see into the heart of anyone who touches the Millennium Shield._**

_What shall I do now? Go back to the palace?_

**_The creatures... the Duel Monsters are still present. As long as they are, your work is not finished. You must finish what I started._**

_But how? I do not know how to use it._

**_I am bonded to the shield now... I will show you everything._**

And in the blink of an eye, that was exactly what Khensthoth did. Theoris saw what he was supposed to do... how he could erase the monsters from this plane of existence... everything he needed to see, he saw. 

Mere moments later, lancing golden beams burned across the clouds and the creatures that had taken to the sky. Soldiers and civilians alike spotted the beam of light splitting the darkness. Some cheered, others wept. 

Again and again, the light blazed across the creatures, both in the air and on the ground. Theoris raced through the streets with an enthusiasm he'd not known since his childhood, bearing the shield proudly on his right arm. The shield let loose its destructive light, casting the creatures back to the realm from whence they had come. 

And by the break of day, the dark clouds... and the Duel Monsters... were no more. 

------- 

When Theoris and the army returned to the palace that morning, they discovered -- much to their dismay -- that no one dwelled within. The mages were gone, as was the Pharaoh. Small fires flickered where torches had fallen, presumably from struggles of some kind. Rumors abounded through the ranks of the soldiers that a Millennium item had been found resting on the throne when Theoris and his band of men stormed the throne room. Nothing was confirmed or denied. 

The next days of the capital city were days of mourning for the loss of their leader, as well as for the loss of General Khensthoth. Many people felt as though they could not cope with the loss, and the healing mages became almost overburdened with their work. 

For a time, Theoris was put in charge of the army, though he insisted on retaining his own rank, rather than advancing to General. The events of that night were still with him -- as was the Millennium Shield -- and he neither felt worthy nor inclined to the position. He had a family to tend to... a wife, a son, and a daughter. 

He could not return to his home until the capital city was under some semblance of order, however. So he stayed within the palace walls until such order was established... the task took many days. Many of the civilians could not understand what had happened. Many had been outright terrified of the creatures. Others were angry that they had been sent back to their origins, and demanded that the Shadow Games continue. 

Theoris's position allowed him to deny them that. After that night, he wasn't about to allow for the possibility of the creatures returning and getting out of hand. Not again... never again. 

It was what the Pharaoh had wanted. Therefore, it was what Theoris wanted. 

He kept the Millennium Shield with him at all times, asking the spirit of Khensthoth to help him... help him administrate, help him counsel, help him stay sane. 

Finally, the time came when he could be free of the palace and its rigors. It was that day that he asked the court -- comprised of mages who made decisions in the absence of the Pharaoh -- to release him from the obligations of the military. They graciously agreed to do so, and they made no ruling regarding his possession of the shield. They deemed him capable of reserving it until such time came as they might require it, for whatever reason. 

Theoris went home. 

------- 

When he entered his house, he saw his wife, Tamin, and his son, Salatis, sitting at the table, seemingly staring off into space. He quickly gained the impression that something was wrong, and he approached his family. 

"Tamin?" he asked, tentative. 

Her eyes -- those beautiful eyes that he had fallen in love with from the first day -- flickered up at him, and he saw the tears that filled them. Instantly, he was down on one knee, and one hand went up to caress her cheek. "What is wrong?" 

"She is gone," Tamin whispered. 

Theoris looked over at his son, who had a simply vacant expression on his face... yet he could see that the boy's eyes were filled with torment and despair. Salatis had never been a very outwardly emotional child, and Theoris had learned early on that to spot what he truly felt, he needed to look into his son's eyes. 

What was there now almost drew Theoris into that same torment and despair himself. 

He looked back at his wife. "Gone? Did she run away?" 

Tamin shook her head sadly. "She wanted to be with her father... she wanted to help him stop the monsters from hurting people..." 

Theoris shook his head. "No... oh, no... the monsters didn't--?" 

"I do not know," she answered. Her tears spilled down her cheeks. "But she is gone, nevertheless." 

"Please, Tamin... please do not tell me that those creatures... that my daughter is no longer..." Theoris tried as hard as he could, but the words simply would not come out. He didn't want to bear the thought that she might be gone. 

"I can do nothing else," Tamin wept. "Abana is gone... my little girl is gone..." 

A single tear dripped down Salatis's otherwise expressionless face. 

Theoris didn't want to cry. He didn't -- couldn't -- accept that Abana had become yet another casualty for that night of horrors. He grabbed the shield and clutched it like a lifeline in one hand, while he clutched Tamin's hand in his other. _Khensthoth... could we find her? Is the shield able to find my daughter?_

Theoris felt Khensthoth emitting sadness, and his hopes fell. **_Theoris, the shield possesses abilities beyond your comprehension... some even beyond my comprehension... but unless it knows how the soul of your daughter speaks, it cannot find her._**

Theoris spoke aloud. "But there must be something we can do!" 

Tamin simply cried more demonstratively. "If only there was..." 

**_I am sorry, Theoris... neither I nor the shield can help you..._**

Theoris let himself slump to the ground, and he wept bitterly. Memories of Abana flashed through his mind... memories of holding his infant child in his arms while she cried for some unknown purpose... memories of playing with her in the waters of the mighty Nile... memories of chasing after bullies who would constantly harass her... memories of hugging her, kissing her, giving her all the love he possibly could... 

He stared up at the ceiling of his modest home... through the ceiling and up at the sky, to stare at the gods through his tears. 

"How could you do this to me?" he whispered. 

The gods did not answer. 

Neither did Khensthoth, or Tamin. 

Theoris curled into a ball and wept. 

------- 

_Questions? Comments? Reviews? I encourage -- in fact, implore -- you to submit any and all by hitting that little "Go" button down there! Yep, that one!_


	3. Appeal

_Author's Notes: Augh! Crying reviewers! ...Well, I suppose that means that this fic is tweaking some emotional strings out there, somewhere. This is good. I have a longer chapter for you today. Enjoy!_

_The Rival: It depends on my mood and the level of inspiration I feel at any given time. Just keep an eye on the fic and I think you'll be pleased._

------- 

The populace of the capital city gave overwhelming support to Theoris and his family, as was expected of them and it was also what they expected of themselves. Search parties were sent out in all directions, desperately trying to find Abana, but it was to no avail. She could not be found. 

Days passed by like minutes in Theoris's eyes, which seemed a direct contrast to what he had experienced throughout his life, as far as tragedy went. He had always known tragedy to prolong time. Now, though, with as much tragedy as the population had suffered together, by that theory, time would virtually stand still. 

The full moon passed over them, again and again. Theoris lost hope for his daughter, and soon, so did the rest of the city. There was a requiem his eyes were open during it, but they hardly saw anything that his mind registered as worth noticing; least of all the masses of coats that had been laid down before him. 

He ventured into the desert more often, taking the Millennium Shield with him. He would weather the searing heat of the day and the blistering cold of the night, always in conference with the spirit of Khensthoth. 

One cold evening, Theoris found himself huddling inside the minimal protection he possessed, with the Millennium Shield propped up to blunt the force of the wind. 

**_I am glad that I am not able to sense temperature here. I never did enjoy the cold desert._**

_I am so happy for you_, Theoris groused, pulling his tunic more tightly around his frame. 

**_There are more of those mages out there somewhere._**

_I assume you are not speaking of the Shadow mages that the Pharaoh ousted._

_**Hardly. I refer to the mages that attacked us outside the city.**_

_****How do you know?_

_**The shield allows me to sense them I know not where they lie now, but I do know that they remain in this world.**_

_****Why was the first one so eager to get his hands on the shield?_

_**It is a Millennium item. Notice the fervor with which he attempted to touch it. He wanted the power held within, the power that you now control through it.**_

_****Are there others who want it?_

_**Most definitely.**_

_****And what should I do about it?_

_**After losing two of their kin to it, they will be more cautious about it but there is no mistake that they will still want it. And since the first one referred to it as "a Millennium item", rather than the Millennium Shield**_

_****They will want the other items, as well?_

_**One can only assume so.**_

_****So, back to my original question what should I do about it?_

_**Be careful. They will almost certainly try to attain the shield, and any other Millennium item within reach.**_

_****_Theoris sighed. _Is there nothing else we can do?_

_**For the moment, I can think of little else.**_

__Theoris sighed again and huddled even more securely behind the shield, as the wind began to rise. Then the thought struck him. _Is not the shield meant to protect?_

_**It is.**_

_****Then might we use the power of the shield to protect the other Millennium items from the view of those mages?_

_**Hmm interesting proposal. Are you suggesting that the mages are able to sense the items?**_

_****Why else would two of them be that far outside the city? Certainly not for their health, with those creatures on the rampage. Something had to have drawn them there._

_**Perhaps, then, the items are in more danger than we first thought.**_

_Are we going to assume they do not all have that same power?_

_**If they did, there would have been more of them amongst our soldiers. Yet there was only one.**_

_Then we have to find a way to protect them. How could we go about such a task?_

_**I do not know. I must explore the abilities of the shield further.**_

_You do that I need sleep if I am to have a clear mind tomorrow._

_**Very well.**_

__Theoris slept. 

And he dreamed. 

------- 

Theoris's dreams and Khensthoth's explorations were experienced by both of them at the same time, since Theoris had the shield covering his head to avoid the blistering winds. Both were terrified and amazed by what they saw, and Theoris did not awaken for many hours. Both of them explored the vast abilities of the shield, as well as the vast abilities of Theoris's mind. 

When his eyes finally opened, they were nearly blinded by the sunlight that poured under the edge of the shield. 

And Theoris knew exactly what to do. 

------- 

Theoris returned to the capital city a day later, drenched in sweat and breathing hard. Such journeys into the desert were extremely taxing on him; while this was the entire point, both he and Khensthoth knew that it was, nonetheless, dangerous for him to do so. 

_It is simply a test of will._

**_If you say so, Theoris._**

__Theoris trudged through the doorway to his modest home, where his wife and son were waiting for him. Salatis was ready for him with a bowl of water, while Tamin took him by the arm and sat him down on his cot. 

"Theoris, why must you insist on risking your life out in that terrible heat?" Tamin asked, bitter concern in her voice. "It does you no good, nor does it do your family any good." 

Theoris sipped his water. "I know I am worrying you but it is something I have to do." 

"It is because of that shield, is it not? That shield has something to do with this foolishness." 

He sighed and nodded. "Yes." 

"What is it about this new shield of yours that inspires you to defy nature itself? You know you cannot win with just a shield at your side a soldier must know the weaknesses he and his equipment possess." 

"You could not understand if I tried to explain it to you, Tamin but the Millennium Shield has powers beyond my comprehension. Beyond the comprehension of _any_." 

"But does it possess the power to keep you alive out there in the desert?" 

He hesitated. 

"Theoris, I lost a daughter so did you. Salatis lost a sister. Surely you do not want to add to our suffering by making us lose you, too." Tamin sat down next to him and softly stroked his back. "We have only just gotten you back from the duties of the army and we find we cannot have you even then?" 

Theoris sipped more water, but again did not respond. 

"Theoris I fear for you I do not want to lose you now, not after you have come back to us after so long." Tamin leaned into him and rested her head on his chest. "I have missed you" 

Theoris brought a hand up to stroke her hair. He lightly kissed the top of her head. "And I have missed you." 

------- 

Theoris and Tamin made love that night. Theoris absorbed every single moment with his wife, even as a sense of impending began to creep into him. He lived for his wife, breathed with her, smiled with her, wept with her, cried out with her he took in every moment of it, wanting to leave nothing behind. 

For some reason, a part of his mind seemed to think that very soon, he would be leaving everything behind. 

He didn't know why. 

But he didn't want to wake up in the morning and find that the feeling was right thus erasing his memory. 

That was why he had a very hard time closing his eyes after. 

------- 

Theoris awoke early the next morning, just before the sun began to creep over the horizon. His wife lay sleeping in his arms, while his son was in the other room. He carefully moved to avoid waking Tamin from whatever dream was making her smile. 

He trod to where the shield rested against the wall, covered by a blanket, and he hefted the shield. _Khensthoth it is time._

_**Yes. It is.**_

__Theoris set out for the palace. 

------- 

When they reached the palace gates, they were not surprised to see mages standing guard along with soldiers. The mages stepped forward one of them, Theoris recalled quite clearly. 

"Haremakhet good to see you again," said Theoris. 

"Theoris," Haremakhet acknowledged. His azure eyes glanced down at the shield, and widened somewhat upon spying the Eye of Horus that adorned it. "A Millennium item?" 

"Yes." 

"I was under the impression that the items had been sealed away." 

"Do you know where they were sealed?" 

Haremakhet's eyes flashed with a dangerous light. "No. And even if I did, I would not tell you." 

Theoris sighed. He and Khensthoth had half-expected such resistance. "I can assure you that I am not here to take them for my own personal gain." 

"For the gain of others, then?" 

"No. I only require momentary contact with the items. I am looking to protect them." 

"From what?" 

"A band of magicians that wants the items." 

Haremakhet's eyes narrowed. "I thought we had done away with the traitors." 

"Not traitors. New magicians, ones with powers I cannot comprehend." 

"If you cannot comprehend their powers, how can you claim to be able to protect the items from them?" Haremakhet asked, suspicion now evident in his tone. 

"These magicians were drawn to the Millennium Shield by its power. I fear they will try to find the others in the same manner. I believe there is a way to protect the items, but I must be in contact with them in order for the protection to take place." 

"Once again, I ask if you do not know the power these supposed magicians possess, how is it possible that your protection would do any good against them?" 

Theoris's eyes hardened. "This is not supposition, Haremakhet, this is fact. I had thought you would know me better than this by now I do not take action unless I believe it to be necessary." 

"That was never in doubt, Theoris, until you said so just now." Haremakhet folded his hands in front of his pelvis. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" 

"Perhaps your Millennium Shield has clouded your judgment. Perhaps you have tasted too much of its power and perhaps you now want to take the powers of the other items." 

"To do that, I would require more than just momentary contact with the items I would need all of them at once. I only ask that I come into momentary contact even separately, if wished." 

"I am sorry, Theoris, but it cannot be allowed." 

Theoris could feel Khensthoth bristling within the shield. **_As if he held any dominion over you..._**

_He does. I am a civilian now._

_**An honored one. He should harbor more respect.**_

_Could you blame him for his suspicion? I do not. And that is why I put up with his accusations._ Theoris breathed a small sigh. "Very well. Then at least allow me to speak with the court on the matter." 

Haremakhet grunted. "You believe you will have any more luck with twelve mages than you did with one? Now you are suffering delusions, as well. One might wonder if the demons of the Shadow have returned in another form." 

**_How dare he imply that, after what you've done for him!_**

**__**Khensthoth, please, please believe me... I am angry as well. But we cannot let our anger distract us. Focus on the goal. "If I am truly suffering delusions, as you say, then the court will see it even more easily than you, and they shall determine my fate. Until then, I am still considered sane and clear-minded by the rest of the populace, and ask that you at least pretend to still hold respect for me. I must speak to the court. Will you let me pass?" 

Haremakhet growled, but otherwise quietly stepped aside. 

Theoris passed through the gate and moved toward the palace. **_This does not bode well for us, if one mage is that insistent. What happens if the court rejects our request?_**

**__**Then we will simply have to find another way. 

_**We will, indeed. Are you willing to do what it takes to protect the items?**_

_****Yes. Whatever the cost may be._

_**Even your own life?**_

_****I will protect the items if it means the next thousand generations place a curse on my name. You have shown me what power just one item possesses. No one should come into control of the powers of the items except through destiny. Least of all, those magicians._

_**Indeed.**_

------- 

Theoris could feel the sudden weight in the air when he entered the throne room, where the court of mages resided. All eyes were on the Millennium Shield. Theoris could sense that they were spying it with great wariness, and he supposed he could understand why. _They must know the powers of the Millennium items, including this one. And this one has been "out in the open", so to speak. One can still hope that Haremakhet will remain the heaviest opposition, but something else tells me that will not be the case..._

__"What business have you with this court, Theoris?" The mage who had spoken, Kenamun, was a stout and portly sort, but he was also one of the most powerful and wise mages of the court. 

"My business concerns the Millennium items," Theoris flatly answered. _There is no sense in straining their patience with a story._

"I thought as much!" Nebankh declared. Nebankh was older and more frail than most of the other mages, but he was also known for his narrow-mindedness. That trait had actually kept Egypt sane all this time, because his ability to focus on goals was unparalleled in the court. He was decisive and knew the course of action he would take the instant he considered anything. 

The mages were all seated, but Nebankh looked as if he wanted to get to his feet. As it was, he pointed an accusing finger at Theoris. "One item was not enough for you... now you seek them all!" 

Theoris raised his hands in a gesture of peace. "That is not the case, Nebankh, I can assure you." 

"Then the question that comes next is: What business have you with the Millennium items?" This time it was a youthful healer, Adjedaa, who had spoken. She had not been on the court very long, but she had presented valuable insight on the morale of the general population, and on how to keep it high, despite the trials of late. 

Theoris was hesitant in answering flat-out again. He didn't want another roaring accusation from Nebankh. _Should I tell them the whole story?_

_**Tell them what you wish, but the more quickly this matter is concluded, the better off the items will be.**_

_I must appease the court in order to do this the most quickly._ "When General Khensthoth directed his armies to protect the people on the night the Shadow creatures roamed, he did so while bearing this shield. He was given the blessing of the Pharaoh. However, when he traveled to the edge of the city, this shield became his death sentence. 

"A magician bearing a power I cannot describe fell upon Khensthoth and his men. The magician was clearly seeking the shield. I only barely managed to escape him and another like him with my life and this item. Khensthoth and the other men were not as fortunate. 

"I seek the Millennium items to grant them protection from those magicians, using the powers this shield possesses." 

"To offer this service means that you have learned to harness its power," uttered Surero, one of the more rash of the court. He was generally an unorthodox man -- this by nature -- and that trait had served well to balance out Nebankh's irritating petulance. "Is that not so?" 

Theoris nodded once. "It is." 

"And if you have harnessed the power of one item, what is to stop you from harnessing that of the others?" Nebankh crowed. His bony finger had fallen back to his side, but his ice-cold stare remained directly on Theoris. "What makes you even think we should believe what you have to say to us?" 

"Because I also fought in the service of the Pharaoh." Theoris did not look at Nebankh, but rather at the entire assembly, as he spoke. "I did what was asked of me, and I did more. Yes, I do know the powers of the shield. And if I did not, our city would still be infested with Shadow creatures, and not a single one of us would be alive to tell the tale." 

"Yet there is no Pharaoh to hold your allegiance to now," said Nebankh, in a quieter tone. 

"That is through no fault of my own," Theoris calmly responded. "I owe my allegiance to my people. That is what both the Pharaoh and General Khensthoth taught me, and that is the lesson I will take with me when I leave this world." 

He looked around the court once more. "And it is because of my allegiance to my people that I am here before you today. I believe the magicians were able to sense the shield because of the power it possesses. And if this is the case, then they are also able to sense the other items and where they are located." 

A low murmur passed through the court upon this revelation. Kenamun spoke up above the others. "And this is why you are offering your services? To hide the other items from the view of these magicians?" 

Theoris again nodded once. "That is precisely the reason. I seek only momentary contact with the items to grant them the protection they need." 

"You claim to be unable to describe the powers of these magicians," said Surero. "I shall leave it for the sake of argument that these magicians exist in the first place. If that is true, how do you know that your efforts will have any effect on whether they are able to find the items?" 

"I do not," Theoris answered. "I freely admit that. But if they are searching for the items, it would not be a hindrance to at least try." 

"And what guarantee have we that you will not attempt to take the power of the Millennium items for yourself?" Surero asked. 

"You have my word," Theoris responded. "And that is all I can give you. The word of a soldier of the very army sworn to protect the people." 

"Need I remind you," Nebankh sneered, "that you are no longer a soldier of that army. Therefore, your word may be less. Indeed, it may not be honorable at all." 

Theoris's eyes hardened. "You are questioning my honor? I thought a member of this council would be possessed of more decency than that." 

Another murmur passed through the council, this one more audible. Nebankh rose to his feet and aimed that bony finger at Theoris again. "Indeed, I question your honor! And to question my decency, you _must_ be possessed of the power within that abominable engine of destruction!" 

"**_SILENCE!_**" Kenamun roared. He glowered at Nebankh. "You will take your seat, and you will _not_ question the honor of anyone who is deemed worthy to traverse the halls of this palace and stand in the presence of this council. Is that understood?" 

Nebankh glared straight back at Kenamun. "He--" 

"_Is that understood?_" 

No heart dared beat. For a moment, it looked as if Nebankh was going to openly challenge Kenamun. 

But instead he sat down, and harrumphed. 

Kenamun sighed, and turned back to Theoris. "I, for one, am still skeptical of your cause. You come before us bearing an extremely dangerous and unpredictable weapon, with a story that, despite your credentials, strains your credibility. And you tell us that you require contact with the other Millennium items." 

"Then I must ask this court how I can prove my honor and trustworthiness," Theoris answered. "I must be given a fair chance. I, more than any of you, am aware that I bring a dangerous thing into your midst. And if I so chose, I could send you where I sent the creatures." 

Kenamun's eyes hardened. "Presuming to threaten this court does not assist your cause in our eyes." 

Theoris held his hands up in a gesture of peace. "I presume nothing of the sort. I mean no disrespect nor threat. It is simply a matter of fact. And I choose not to, no matter what your ruling on this matter may be. My honor and loyalty is to my people. You are just as much my people as any servant working the fields, and I wish you no harm. Therefore, I will attempt no harm on you." 

"And well that you will not," Kenamun responded, eyeing Theoris warily. "Leave us. We will summon you when we have made our decision upon the matter. And be aware that our judgment is final." Kenamun's voice was grave. "You must respect it." 

"I appreciate your time," Theoris responded. He bowed respectfully, then turned and left the throne room. 

------- 

_What if they choose not to allow contact with the other items?_

__Khensthoth quoted back to Theoris what his former lieutenant had said to him as they'd passed through the gate. **_Then we will simply have to find another way._**

_That is easier said than done. You and I both have yet to discover any power within the shield that would allow us to find them._

_**I am aware of that. But we must find a way, nonetheless. You and I know what those magicians are capable of, even if the court -- indeed, the rest of Egypt -- does not. We know what must be done.**_

_****Yes. That does not make the task any easier._

__**_I do not believe anyone said this would be an easy task._**

_True._

-------- 

_As always, questions, comments, and even -- gasp -- reviews are greatly appreciated. Just click the little "Go" button!_


	4. Test

_Author's Notes: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but things got pretty screwy with my computer and it became impossible. Meantime, I'm especially enjoying the feedback. Thanks so much for reviewing! I've got a shorter chapter for you today, hope you don't mind too much._

------- 

Before long, Theoris again found himself standing in the midst of the court. Nebankh was conspicuously absent from the throne room. He chose not to speculate on where the old man might have gone; he was an eyesore and an earsore, and both Theoris and Khensthoth could feel remarkable relief at not having to face him again. 

"We have made our decision," said Surero. "You will be granted access to the other Millennium items." 

"However," said Adjedaa, "you may only be allowed contact under our terms." 

"Name the terms, then," Theoris replied. 

"The items will be brought into the midst of this court individually. One will be brought each day, until all are under the supposed protection you offer. You will remain in this palace during that time, under the watch of guards and mages. This court, as well as several guards and outside mages, will be present when you cast your protection onto the items. If anything is not as it seems, you will stop the process under threat of pain. Failing pain, death." Kenamun's voice was firm. 

Theoris bowed. He didn't like the idea of people around him at all times and constantly being under threat, but it allowed him access to the items. _That outweighs everything else._ "Very well. When will this process begin?" 

"Immediately," Adjedaa answered. "From this time forward, until we deem otherwise, you will not be permitted to leave the palace." 

Theoris frowned. "In that case, does the court deem it appropriate to send a messenger to my wife and son, to inform them that I will not be back for several days? They will wonder where I am, especially after the loss of my daughter." 

Adjedaa's expression softened. "Yes, we will send a messenger." She held one finger up. "But only for this. Do not attempt to use messengers yourself. Consult with the court." 

Theoris bowed again. 

"The process shall start tonight," said Surero. "You will be summoned when it is time." 

------- 

Theoris was given quarters within the palace, and most of his time was spent confined to them. If he wanted to leave, he had to do so under guard. However, as long as he had the reassurance that his family knew where he was, and that he would be able to achieve his goal, he was content. 

_It is not so bad here, anyway_, he thought. _The quarters are not cramped, and the guards are cordial._

_**It is ironic that they feel the need to have their army watch over one of their own former leaders.**_

_I do not mind. Just so long as we can do what we came here to do._

_**You are rather accepting of this entire situation.**_

_****What would you have me do? I do not wish to argue any of the conditions with the council and risk having the request denied._

_**Their conditions are rather restrictive. I would find it uncomfortable.**_

_****No need to worry. We will do this and be finished with it... then we can go back to our lives._

_**You can go back, perhaps. I? I will remain within this shield for eternity. That is hardly life when I have no further purpose.**_

_I am sure that you still have a purpose here. You would not still possess a soul if you did not._

_**That is hard to believe when I am without a body and trapped within an object of such terrible power, and have no inclination to use it. Were you in this position, you might be able to understand more easily. I would just as soon pass into the next life, rather than be doomed to remain here for all time.**_

Theoris sighed. _I am just as glad I do not have to understand it._

**_As it should be._**

------- 

Time passed both slowly and quickly for Theoris and Khensthoth. Every night, under the cloak of darkness, Theoris was taken to the throne room by palace guards and mages. The first night, he had felt somewhat unsure of what he was supposed to do. That anxiety was amplified when he'd come into the presence of the Millennium item he was to protect. 

The item itself was held in the hands of one of the court mages, a taller man named Tasetmerydjehuty. His face was set, his expression firm, his jaw locked; as Theoris approached him, he knew that he and the other mages could and would do whatever was necessary to stop the process, should they perceive something to be amiss. 

At first glance, the item appeared to be a rather unremarkable scale. Its gold limbs had been painted an alluring blue, while the emerald stone atop it seemed to glow with an inner light. Its base was gold, as were the plates and the cables holding the plates. 

And there was also the Eye of Horus, sitting at the junction of the three limbs. 

Tasetmerydjehuty spoke clearly; his voice rang throughout the court. "The Millennium Scale has the ability to see into your heart and determine whether you have told us the truth. If the right side outweighs the left, then you have spoken the truth. If the left outweighs the right..." His eyes narrowed. "Then you will regret your sins." 

Theoris tried hard, and failed, not to gulp in fear of the scale. 

The scale's Eye glimmered, searching Theoris's heart and soul. 

Theoris closed his eyes. _If this was all a dream, that would be perfectly fine with me right now..._

"The Millennium Scale has judged," the mage announced. 

Theoris opened his eyes. 

No visible weights had been applied to the plates of the scale, and because of that, its current position seemed to defy the laws of physics, or what they knew of physics, at any rate. The plate on the scale's right was now sitting lower in the air than the one on the left. 

"The Millennium Scale has determined your spoken goal is your true goal," said Kenamun, who was standing nearby. "Therefore, you may cast your protection on it." 

_How will we do this, Khensthoth?_

_**Simply follow my direction.**_

Theoris felt a strange sensation pass over him, as if his movements were no longer his own. He watched his arms, curious, as they reached out to the scale. His fists were open, fingers extended, but he did not touch the item directly. 

The Eye of Horus that adorned the Millennium Shield glimmered, as the scale's had. 

A faint aura of gold began to surround both the shield and the scale. The glow also washed over Theoris's arms and hands, and for one moment, Theoris began to wonder what would happen. 

**_Do not fear, Theoris. The power passes through you. It is not intended to harm._**

The glow brightened in intensity for a few brief moments. A murmur passed among the guards and mages as they watched. 

Then the glow faded away. Theoris's arms fell to his sides, and suddenly he felt very tired... as though the energy of restlessness he'd saved through being restricted to the palace all day had suddenly vanished. 

**_It is finished. The Millennium Scale is now protected._**

Theoris felt dizzy. He began to topple forward. A pair of guards ambled up to him and grabbed his arms, helping him stay upright. 

"Take him back to his room," Kenamun ordered. "He will need his rest." 

_Khensthoth... I'm so tired..._

_**I know. You will survive.**_

------- 

When the guards returned Theoris to his designated quarters, they felt that his body temperature was considerably above what it should have been. They decided to call for Adjedaa to visit him. Theoris could barely understand what was happening around him; he hadn't even the strength to return to his own bed. One guard remained to help him reach that destination while the other sought out Adjedaa. 

Minutes later, the young healer mage walked into the room, to see Theoris sprawled out on the bed. He breathed heavily, his brow coated with sweat. The Millennium Shield sat next to the bed; presumably, it had been placed there by the guard. 

She knelt down beside him and gently took his hand into hers. His hand, like the rest of him, was burning hot. 

He looked up at her, his eyes glazed over. "Wh-What... is h-happening to me?" 

"So zealous were you in your 'protection' of the item, your shield's demand for power must have overtaxed you." She sighed softly. "This is one reason why the items are so feared, Theoris. Use of the dark power within them requires you to give up a portion of your own life force. In time, that portion will be replaced, but you _must_ rest." 

"C-Can you not h-heal me...?" 

"This is beyond my ability to heal, Theoris. Only time and rest can heal you." 

Theoris shuddered violently. "H-Hot... so hot..." 

Adjedaa nodded. "The fever is your body's reaction to having lost a part of something vital to its survival. That, also, must be left to the healing agents of time and rest." 

Theoris reached a trembling arm out and off the side of his bed. "Sh-sh-shield...?" 

Adjedaa snapped her fingers at one of the guards, who obediently picked up the shield and affixed it to Theoris's arm. As soon as the shield was mounted, Theoris swung the arm back and across his chest, so that the shield lay atop him. 

"K-K-Khenst-thoth..." he whispered. His voice had cracked; Adjedaa could barely hear him. "Burns... like fire..." 

The young healer sighed more heavily. _He must be suffering delusions. His fever is bad, but there is nothing I can do except bring cool water to try to soothe him._

She resolved to do that much, at the least. Less than ten minutes later, she returned with two palace servants bearing four buckets of water and several towels. 

"Keep him covered in cool, wet cloths, and give him drink as often as he needs it," she instructed them. "If you require more water, send a guard to retrieve it. If you believe his condition is worsening, send a guard to tell me. But do not let Theoris escape your sight. Do you understand?" 

The servants nodded wordlessly and set to work. 

------- 

Theoris's condition seemed to neither improve nor worsen through the night. He lay there and shuddered the entire time. The servants feared that his muscles would tire to the point of his expiration in this world, but they said nothing as they diligently worked to lessen the burning fever that raged through him. 

That wasn't they only thing they feared. Theoris spent the entire night with his eyes open, unblinking, glazed over, staring at nothing and everything at once. An occasional moan would escape him, and he quietly babbled in tongues that neither of them could even hope to recognize. 

Through the Millennium Shield, Khensthoth kept watch over his former ward. He hadn't known that Theoris would react this badly to using the powers of the shield, and he cursed himself for it. **_I should have anticipated this. I should have warned him that using the shield that way would likely be very dangerous._**

_Khensthoth...?_

_**Yes, Theoris?**_

_****Am I going to die?_

_**Eventually, yes, you shall.**_

_Will it happen before the last item can be protected?_

_**I cannot claim to know the future, Theoris. Even the powers of the shield do not grant me such vision.**_

_Then I am granted something you are not..._

Khensthoth projected a mental frown. **_What?_**

_See, Khensthoth... can you see?_

_**See what?**_

_****It is magnificent... I cannot begin to describe... buildings to dwarf our great pyramids... even to dwarf the palace itself...! And the people... so many people... so many different faces..._

__Khensthoth became even more worried than before. **_Theoris, your body weakens... do not try to use a power the shield does not possess, and most especially not when you are in this state... rest..._**

**__**_...Khensthoth?_

_**...Yes?**_

_****I wish to be with my family... I miss them..._

_**You shall be with them, Theoris. Rest.**_

------- 

The next morning, Theoris appeared to become more stable. His limbs began relaxing, and his fever lessened. Adjedaa came to visit him, and found herself pleased with the diligence of the servants. 

She could see the slightly frightened look in their eyes. She did not envy them the task she'd set before them the previous night. 

"You may rest now," she said. "Send two servants here. I will instruct them when they arrive." 

The servants bowed and quietly shuffled out of the room. 

Adjedaa sat quietly by Theoris's side. The former soldier slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her. His brow was hidden beneath a wet cloth. 

"How do you feel?" she asked. 

"Terrible," he muttered. "But the fire has been sated, at least in part." 

She nodded. "Good. I hope that you will be well enough to perform your task tonight." 

"If I am to regain my energy, I must continue to abide by your recommendation of rest. I know this. Therefore, I shall do so." 

She nodded again. "Very well. Inform the servants when you require food or drink; you shall have it instantly." 

Theoris gave a slight nod. "Thank you." 

Adjedaa placed her hand atop his, a sign of sympathy, then took her leave. 

------- 

Kenamun visited Theoris mid-day. Theoris had been drifting in and out of sleep through the morning. Kenamun's visit was during one of his erratic sleeping periods. 

The stout mage stood over Theoris for a long time, watching the servant girls perform the task Adjedaa had set for them. He sighed softly and spoke more to himself than anyone else. 

"If Theoris is telling the truth, Egypt may yet face great danger. By all rights, they ought to be destroyed... but to destroy them would be to unleash the power we all fear." 

He sighed again and left Theoris's quarters, leaving two very confused servants behind. 


	5. Plight

_A/N: Hey, there! Hope everyone's enjoying the story thus far. Sorry about the increased time between postings; it's not because I want to kill you with the suspense, it's because I've been occupied with both college and writing ahead in this story. Eventually we'll get to where I'm at. In the meantime, here's a goody... I hope. Enjoy!_

_-------_

After nightfall, the guards tentatively moved to Theoris's side. At first, it appeared as if he was still sleeping, though they had watched him consume much food and drink throughout the course of the day. 

Theoris's eyes drifted open and locked on the guards. He gave a single nod. "I am ready." 

**_So... which item do your visions of the future say will be called for protection next?_**

**__**As Theoris pushed himself off the bed, he shook his head. _I could not see specific events. All I could see were vague images. Beautiful, yet vague._

_**Tell me.**_

_****It was... it was as if the earth itself had become smooth stone. On the stone stood buildings on top of which men could have stood and reached up to touch the face of Ra. It was beautiful and terrifying, to see that men might some day have that power._

_**Only a god should have such power.**_

Theoris stepped into the throne room, his guards over each shoulder, and proceeded to the center of that great hall. Once again, several trusted guards and court mages were waiting there, as well as one court mage bearing a Millennium item. 

Theoris and Khensthoth found themselves curious and vaguely disgusted to see that Nebankh was the one who bore the item. Theoris refused to look into Nebankh's eyes and instead stared at the item. It was comprised of an upright ring of gold, with five ornaments that dangled at various points across the lower half. In the center of the ring was a triangle of the same gold, and an Eye of Horus decorated the triangle. 

Nebankh gripped the ring tightly with his old, frail hands. "If you truly do mean to protect the Millennium items, then the Millennium Ring is the next. It is able to locate the other items, and if your story is true, it is imperative this one be protected... lest your supposed magicians, by some dark miracle, discover it and seek out the remaining items with it." 

**_That explanation sounds rehearsed._**

_I would not be surprised if it had been. What I am surprised at is the sight of Nebankh even allowing himself in the same room with two Millennium items, as much as he apparently despises them._

**_Never mind that, for now. Proceed with your task, but be warned: I do not know what will happen to you. It may be similar, it may be different. For all I know, you will face another trial by this item. Remain strong in spirit._**

Theoris nodded once and braced himself before the Millennium Ring. 

The shield's Eye shimmered. 

So did the Eye of the Ring. 

Theoris closed his eyes and began to shudder. _No... this is not the same... not the same at all..._

__**...intruder...**

_What...?_

__**...intruder! You trespass in my soul...!**

Theoris felt himself buffeted by wave after wave of ethereal resistance. Whatever this item was possessed of, it was not taking kindly to the ministrations of the shield. 

The five ornaments that decorated the lower half of the ring began to glow, and then point directly at him. 

The mages and guards began to murmur, and Kenamun took a step forward. 

_I do not seek to trespass, only to protect...!_

__**Lies! I need no protection from the likes of you! Get out!**

Theoris grunted under the strain of maintaining the contact he needed. _Not until I finish what I set out to do..._

**GET OUT!**

_NO!_

Theoris grunted again, and _pushed_. 

The golden aura surrounding the shield bolted across the distance between the two items and surrounded the Millennium Ring. 

Theoris groaned and slumped to the floor, the task finished. 

He could hear several people murmuring as two guards picked him up and began to carry him out of the throne room. 

**_What happened? What was that?_**

_I do not know... but I sensed great malice and hatred..._

Theoris shuddered as he was carried back to his quarters. _Let us both hope that I will never need to do that again._

He glanced down at the shield. _It was as if there was some sort of spirit inside the ring. But I have no idea where it could have come from._

_**Do not let your mind linger on the matter too long, Theoris. You still have more tasks ahead, more items to protect. Rest now.**_

------- 

Theoris continued to suffer fever through the night. To him, it was like a constant fire racing through his veins. His shuddering did nothing to abate the burning, but he tried to make himself believe that it was having some sort of effect. 

Unlike the previous night, Theoris could find it within himself to go to sleep. The encounter with the ring spirit had been both unexpected and disturbing. 

**_Theoris... please try to get some rest. You are in desperate need of it._**

**__**I do not know if I can rest tonight. He sighed; his limbs still quivered, even under the ministrations of the servant girls assigned him. 

**_Nevertheless, you must try. Otherwise your spirit will further weaken when you cast protection on the next item. If you deny yourself your own needs..._**

_I know, Khensthoth. I know. But this knowledge does not help me find the peace I need to help me sleep._

**_Why are you so disturbed by your encounter with a spirit inside a Millennium item?_** Khensthoth made a mental chuckle. **_Are you still not used to it, even now?_**

__Theoris sighed. The irony of the problem was not lost on him. _The problem is not that I am uncomfortable with the prospect of meeting a spirit within an item... The problem is that I fear we may encounter other spirits. Spirits that are equally as hateful and spiteful as the ring spirit, and quite possibly dangerous._

**_Such meditation can only lead to insanity, Theoris. You cannot know whether there will be spirits present within the other items; you will find out, one way or the other, when you cast your protection. And once that is done, you need not worry about it again, for the items will be safe and our task will be finished._**

Theoris sighed and closed his eyes. _And then I may see my family again._

------- 

Nebankh slowly stepped into Theoris's quarters, heavily relying on his gnarled cane. His legs were becoming weaker and weaker as the years passed; he knew that soon, he would need to be carried in order to get most places. He already needed to be carried to reach the outskirts of the city. 

His eyes flashed across Theoris's shivering body. _I do not know what he expects to accomplish with these displays of amateur magic... does he really feel the need to impress us this badly?_

He made his way across the room, towards the bed. He glanced at the two young servant girls attending the former soldier, and could not help but allow a small, crooked grin. _To be young again. But then again, I would not need to be..._

He shook his head. _No. Not now._

"Leave us," he rasped. "I wish to speak to Theoris alone." 

The two servants looked up at him, and one shook her head. "I am sorry, High Mage, but we are not to leave Theoris's side." 

"By whose order?" 

"High Mage Adjedaa." 

Nebankh scowled. "I hereby rescind that order. Leave us." 

"But... Mage Adjedaa told us..." 

Nebankh raised his cane and swept it menacingly over their heads. "_Get out of here!_" 

The two guards standing outside the door stepped into the room. Each had one hand on his weapon. 

"High Mage Nebankh," one said, "we are not to leave Theoris's side. That is the order of the council, and it is the order we shall abide by. Only the council may deem it appropriate to reverse their decision... not simply one mage, but the entire council." 

Nebankh's scowl deepened. _Overridden by the council at every turn! Outrageous!_

The servants were by now quite terrified of the enraged mage, and the guards' grips on their weapons had tightened. 

Nebankh stepped back and leaned on his cane. His scowl abated, though his anger did not. "Very well... I shall abide by the council's decision." 

He stepped toward the exit and looked over his shoulder, tossing one last glance at the sleeping Theoris and the frightened servants. "...for the moment." 

He swept past the guards and stood in the doorway for several seconds, as if in inner conflict over whether or not to turn around and press the issue, even after he'd claimed acquiescence. 

"**Nebankh...**" 

The mage grimaced and turned around. "What do you want, The--?" 

His eyes widened. 

The servants shrieked in unison and scrambled away from Theoris's bed. 

The guards frowned and reached for their weapons again. 

Theoris was now sitting up in his bed, and looking directly at Nebankh. His eyes were blazing with golden fire, and a glowing Eye of Horus was burning on his forehead. 

A grim, almost evil smile passed over his features. 

"**Coward.**" 

Nebankh blinked. The voice clearly belonged to Theoris, but it was warped, and it echoed within itself. It was almost as if he was possessed by some mystical, unseen force. 

Then he glowered. Theoris has just issued a direct challenge to the bravery of a high mage. 

"How dare you!" he spat. He stepped towards Theoris again. 

"**Out.**" 

Nebankh shouted and raised a hand in Theoris's direction. He tapped the power that he had been gifted with from birth and lashed out at the former soldier with it, intent on knocking Theoris on his back. _This will teach you respect--!_

The evil smirk returned to Theoris's face, and he raised the Millennium Shield up in a defensive posture. 

Nebankh was sent flying back through the doorway, to land flat on his back. He skidded across the floor and struck the opposite wall. 

The last thing the old mage saw before blacking out was Theoris collapsing back to his bed, the glowing Eye of Horus upon his forehead shattering. 

------- 

The remainder of the night saw many things. It saw Nebankh being carried back to his home by guards, to both recover and remain under house arrest. It saw the entire council of mages pass through Theoris's room and then gather in the throne room to discuss the reported events. It saw a very sudden shift change in guard and servant duty. It saw Adjedaa firmly commanding those servants and guards that had been present not to tell anyone of the events that had taken place. 

One thing it didn't see was Theoris awakening. He remained asleep through the night, the morning, and much of the day. Not even Adjedaa could fathom what dreams compelled him to sleep this long, and the servants attending him feared that though his body lived, his soul had already gone to eternal rest. 

Time was what told them whether that was true or not. 

------- 

Theoris groaned and shifted around in the bed. His back felt sore, and the rest of him wasn't feeling particularly outstanding, either. 

He heard one of the servants yelp. Why, he didn't know, but a subsequent noise was the sound of feet pattering across the floor and out the door. Presumably, a servant had run to find someone. _Perhaps Adjedaa._

His eyes drifted open and his head lolled to the side. Only one servant faced him, looking into his eyes with a hint of apprehension. He sighed and "turned" to Khensthoth. _What happened last night? The last I remember, I pulled away from the spirit in the Millennium Ring..._

Khensthoth didn't respond. 

_Khensthoth?_

No response. 

_...Khensthoth? Are you there?_

**_...Yes, Theoris... I am here..._**

Theoris frowned. _Is something wrong?_

**_I do not wish to speak of it... you will loathe me..._**

_Khensthoth?_

__**_I do not wish to speak now._**

_Khensthoth, you are the only companion I have now. You are the only one who understands what I must do. Please tell me... what is troubling you?_

_**I will not.**_

Theoris sighed. _Very well._

Moments later, the servant that had left the room returned, and with company. Adjedaa swept into the room, her robes flowing about her in such a way that Theoris could tell she had been running. 

She approached his bedside and leaned over him. She wasted no time. "Theoris... do you remember what happened last night?" 

He frowned again. "I remember casting my protection on the..." He glanced at the servants. "...the item... and then I fell... but I do not remember anything beyond that." 

"Nothing? Nothing at all?" 

"Nothing." His frown deepened. "Why? Has something happened beyond that?" 

She nodded, her expression grim. "And it may cost you your Millennium Shield before you can complete your quest." 

------- 

_How's that for a cliffhanger? Please review!_


	6. Loneliness

_A/N: Aww, just about everyone seems to have disappeared! Oh, well. I'm going to keep writing! It's not about the reviews, it's about how much enjoyment I derive from writing this thing! But kudos to Penny, who has not disappeared on me and is asking questions._

__

_Penny: Khensthoth doesn't hate Nebankh, but he's not exactly fond of the man, either, for obvious reasons. This chapter explains why Khensthoth did what he did. More kudos to you for figuring out who it really was. :-)_

------- 

Adjedaa held her grim gaze on Theoris as his eyes grew wide with horror. He clutched the shield protectively. "Why? What have I done?" 

She clasped her hands before her. "You honestly do not remember?" 

"I am not aware of anything that needs remembrance, but I tire of being asked when I have already answered the question twice." His expression became one of disgust. "Now, if you are finished verifying that I do not recall anything beyond what I have told you, please tell me... what have I done to warrant such a punishment?" 

"Last night, Nebankh came here to speak with you. He tried to tell the guards and servants to leave, but as instructed by the court, they refused to. I am told that as he departed, you rose from bed, called him a coward, and used the powers of your shield to throw him across the outer hall." 

Theoris blinked. "What?" 

"Two guards and two servants were witness to these events. Nebankh's injuries also testify in favor of this tale." 

"Injuries?" Theoris blinked again. "How badly was he hurt?" 

"Not badly, but he must rest. And because he attempted to defy the court's orders, he will be kept in his home until the task is finished and you have regained your strength." Adjedaa cocked her head. "You are concerned?" 

"Yes, I am concerned. Are you not?" 

"I said nothing of the sort. Your concern, however, appears to be genuine, as does your surprise." 

"Of course my surprise is genuine! How can you expect otherwise when I have thrice told you I do not remember such an event occurring?" 

"Calm yourself, Theoris. You may have thrice said you do not remember, but I have not once said I do not believe you." Adjedaa sighed. "As it is, the court is deliberating on the issue of what to do, now that the powers of the shield have been used for malicious intent." 

**_THEY WERE NOT USED FOR MALICIOUS INTENT!!!_**

Theoris groaned under the strength and passion of the words Khensthoth shouted through his mind. 

Adjedaa frowned. "Theoris...?" 

He brought a hand to his head. _Khensthoth, you know what happened?_

_**... Do not tell her about me. She will believe you have gone insane.**_

_****It is hard for me to believe that I am not insane. If I have such difficulty, surely she is convinced. But you know what happened?_

_**... Yes.**_

_****Tell me._

_**I will tell you when she leaves.**_

Theoris looked up at Adjedaa. "You believe the powers of the shield were being used in malice?" 

"Something compelled you to call Nebankh a coward. That is not a term of praise. Contempt appears to be the only explanation." 

Theoris snorted. "Nebankh has nothing but contempt for me." 

"I know. That is why the court is debating whether to take your shield. If he had nothing but respect for you, we would have taken it during the night." 

Theoris looked into her eyes. "You do believe me, do you not? You do not seriously think what I would insult even Nebankh in that fashion, do you?" 

"Five people not only believe otherwise, but claim to have witnessed otherwise. You are a man of integrity, and that is why I have my doubts. But right now, I do not know what to believe. I cannot deny the testimonies of five people who all say the same thing... nor can I deny you a chance to receive the benefit of the doubt." 

Theoris sighed. "To be honest, I would not have responded favorably to him had I known he was here. I likely would have asked him to leave." His eyes hardened. "But I would not have called him a coward." 

"Do you believe him to be one?" 

"I believe him to be a man of lesser integrity." 

She raised an eyebrow. "Lesser than your own?" 

He sighed. "It is not my place to judge a court mage to that extent, Adjedaa." 

"What you say here, no one will take with them." 

He sighed again. "Very well. I believe Nebankh to be... pompous and arrogant... to a greater extent than is really necessary. A certain arrogance should be expected -- a court mage should take pride in his position, I think -- but his is excessive. He acts out of fear and anger, and he constantly attempts to defy the court. I simply wonder how the decision was arrived at that he should become part of the court." 

A small smile played on Adjedaa's lips. "He has extremist views. He is on the court precisely so that we may hear his ranting and make a decision with the full awareness that our people may be possessed of the same views." 

Silence reigned in the room for several moments before Theoris spoke again. "Please, do not take the Millennium Shield. Not until the task is completed." 

She let out a small sigh and turned to leave the room. "I will do what I can." 

After she was gone, Theoris slumped back to his bed and "turned" to Khensthoth. _She has gone... now tell me what happened._

**_When Nebankh came into the room, he tried to order the guards and servants out, as Adjedaa told you. When they did not, Nebankh threatened the servants with bodily harm. The guards attempted to escort him out of the room, but he uttered a threat. I could not let that threat go unchallenged._**

_You? What do you mean _you_ could not let the threat go?_

Theoris didn't receive a response. He frowned. _Khensthoth, what do you mean?_

_**... I mean to say that I did what I felt was necessary.**_

Theoris felt confused for several moments... but then his eyes widened. _It was you._

_**Yes. I occupied your sleeping body. I was the one that rose up and used the powers of the shield. But Adjedaa is wrong; I did not use them in malice. I used them in defense.**_

_How were you able to occupy my body? Is this another ability the shield has given you?_

_**In exchange for a great portion of the strength left me, yes. I do not know that I shall ever be able to do it again... but the threat needed to be answered.**_

_You told Nebankh he was a coward?_

_**I did. In response, he attempted to use the power gifted him to silence me. I called upon the power of the shield to protect me, and it did. The attack was reflected back onto Nebankh. That is what caused him to be thrown to the floor. His own magic was his undoing.**_

Theoris frowned. _You could have told me you were able to do all this before actually doing it. I have rights to the use of my own body._

**_I know. That is why I fear you will loathe me from this moment forward. I violated that right. But I wished to make it clear that you are not to be trifled with, not as long as you have the shield. I could not help myself. I am sorry for not telling you._**

Theoris scowled. _Your actions may cost me the shield before we can finish our task. Those magicians are still out there. We must not do anything to further disrupt their already shaking trust in me. It may be a while before I can find forgiveness for you._

Khensthoth didn't respond. 

------- 

Theoris stepped forward slowly, trying to maintain his balance. He still felt queasy, especially after the apparent events of the previous night. As much as he disliked Nebankh, he didn't much enjoy hearing about the old mage's injuries, either. 

_Particularly when I was not the one who caused those injuries!_

Surero spoke softly as he presented the Millennium item he bore. "The Millennium Rod has the power to control the hearts of men. It must not be found." 

The Millennium Rod was slightly longer than a scepter, and it bore three round, glowing jewels at the top. The emerald stone -- which was both the largest and lowest jewel on the item -- had a golden Eye of Horus fused to it. 

Theoris hefted the shield and poised its Eye of Horus to look into the one that adorned the Rod. 

He closed his eyes and concentrated. It was almost unbearably hard for him to do so; his energy had almost been exhausted already, between lack of sleep and two extensive uses of the shield's power -- and his own -- in as many days. 

_Khensthoth... I do not know that I will be able to do this..._

_**I have faith in you, Theoris. I believe you can accomplish this task. Keep faith in yourself.**_

Theoris began to push. A golden glow surrounded the shield, and a stream of golden energy poured out from the shield's Eye, to strike the Eye adorning the rod. 

_...another...?_

_Oh, no, not again..._

_...another...! Soul other, beautiful, pretty soul other! Not-me soul dark dark like me, not-me! Not-me, stay!_

_Stay...?_ Theoris felt confused, and his concentration began to slip. _I can't hold on...!_

But then an ethereal hand reached out and grasped at Theoris, pulling him back. 

_Stay! Stay Not-me, stay, give company, talk, Not-me, talk of things, tell things, talk, stay! Need not-me, Not-me!_

_What?_

_Lonely, dark, scary, alone, no not-me to talk, say things, Not-me comes, Not-me stay and tell of things! Not-me has name, yes?_

_My... my name is... Theoris..._

_Not-me is Theoris?_

_Yes..._

_Theoris, stay, stay and talk, stay and give company, give company, so lonely-dark, need not-me, Theoris is Not-me needed, Theoris stay!_

__To his horror, Theoris felt himself being pulled deeper in. It was as though the link that the two Millennium items shared had become some sort of whirlpool, and Theoris was caught in the tide. 

_You are dragging me in! Why?!_

_Cannot stand to be alone, Theoris, precious not-me, must stay! Stay and talk, talk and stay, stay-talk-company-be!_

_Let go! I cannot -- will not -- must not stay!_

_Must! Must stay, stay, accompany, tell, curious, curious, need to know, need to hear, tell!_

_No! Release me!_

_Will not! Must stay, not-me Theoris, must stay! Cannot stand dark!_

Theoris began losing contact with his body... he could no longer hear, see, or feel anything. All he knew was the vortex he was being puller further and further into, and the insane voice that echoed within his mind. 

_Not-me Theoris, leave not! Jealous-envy! Cannot leave! Cannot leave, but not-mes can!_

_Then let me leave! I do not wish to stay; I still have work left! I cannot leave my family!_

_...Theoris-family?_

Theoris felt the vortex lessen in its intensity, and he reached out desperately for the lifeline back to his body. _Yes! I have a family! It is not right to keep me from them!_

_... jealous-envy Theoris-family... No family, no offspring, alone, dark, scared..._

Theoris found the link between the items quite suddenly, as if it had been hidden and was now revealed. He lashed out at it and caught it, hanging on for his life as the vortex continued to swirl around him. He tried to pull his way back to his body, but the vortex grasped at him too firmly; he coud not retreat any further. 

_...Theoris leave?_

_Yes... I must..._

_...Theoris-family needs Theoris... must wait for another... another, beautiful, pretty soul-other, not-me..._

The vortex disappeared entirely. The metaphysical strength behind Theoris's pulling was suddenly very unnecessary... 

The golden auras surrounding the shield and the rod flashed, then vanished. 

Theoris rocketed back into his body with such force that he flew back across the throne room floor. 

The sudden absence of the link, and within it the tugging vortex, caused Surero to fly back, as well. The two men skidded and slid to a stop nearly five times the distance they'd stood from each other just moments before. 

Mages and guards alike scrambled to get the men back on their feet. Surero seemed relatively unharmed, and was only slightly rattled. He knew of the dangerous powers within the items, and though he might not have known exactly what they were capable of, he'd accepted the risks anyway. 

_If getting thrown to the floor is the hardest segment of this procedure, I would say that I am blessed_, he thought, as guards helped him to stand. 

Theoris, however, suffered a worse fate than did Surero; he had been knocked unconscious. The absence of badly needed spirit energy, combined with struggling against the spirit within the Millennium Rod, had done enough to him already. Being thrown to the floor had simply been the catalyst. 

A pair of guards carried Theoris out of the throne room, which became abuzz with loud murmuring. Someone handed Surero a walking stick, which he gratefully took and put his weight on. 

He watched as Theoris was taken away. 

_I wonder what this sort of experience does to a man._

------- 

Theoris's body burned worse than ever that evening. One of the servants very nearly made the mistake of vocalizing her opinion that his own body was boiling itself to death. 

The cloths that covered him did not stay wet for very long; they were changed much more often than they'd needed to be the first night. Since the servants had no idea what it was that Theoris had been doing before coming back to the room, they had no idea how else they could help him, save to obey Adjedaa's commands. 

They couldn't help but feel that their ministrations were quite inadequate at this point. 

The one thing that seemed to be helping him was that he had been knocked unconscious. That condition practically forced him to take the rest he needed. 

Khensthoth watched over Theoris in silent vigil. Throughout the night, he tried to come up with some way to mend the rift between them, but he could think of nothing. All that raged through his mind was anger and despair. 

**_Is there nothing else I can do for you, Theoris...?_**

Theoris couldn't even respond through thought. 

**_You cannot die. You are too important for that. If you die, no one will take your place because they will not find it worth their while, or their sanity. Your sanity holds faster than that of many others... I am surprised you have managed this long. I wonder if it is because of my training or your tenacity._**

**_It matters not. You must survive._**

**_Everything depends on you._**

------- 

_Review please! Youll get kudos if you do!_


	7. Duality

_A/N: Yay! Reviews! I like that. It's still not about the reviews so much as the enjoyment, but I do like hearing how I'm doing every once in a while. Too much to ask? Nah._

_Ankhutenshi: Thanks for inspiring me with the Gollum-like voice last chapter! The insanity spreads! Kudos!_

_Penny: If you'd like to know, kudos is my way of congratulating / praising someone for doing something I like. And as to future characters... well, I've no idea what you're talking about. *evil grin* Kudos!_

_Wolf: Here's another "trial" set forth by an item, so I suppose you'll find out. And kudos!_

------- 

The fever did not lessen nearly as quickly as it had on previous occasions. By midday, it still burned within his veins. What grace he was still possessed of allowed him to sleep so deeply as to be unaware of the heat raging through him. 

The sleep worked against him in several ways, however. Feeding him was a difficult task for the servants. All they had to work with were his reflexes. They gave him much more drink than food, and what food they gave him was ground into bits so as not to choke him. Mixed in with the food were several herbs reputed to be medicinal. Both the food and the herbs were easily washed down with water. 

Adjedaa's visits were more frequent. She'd been instructed by the court to maintain regular surveillance of his condition, and she found that it was easier to be by his side and diagnose his condition herself, rather than have a servant report back to her at "a convenient time". She spent more time at his bedside, as well, at times even helping the servants change the wet cloths on him. She felt almost as useless as the servants did, although she wouldn't acknowledge such feelings, either aloud or even to herself. 

She refused to believe there was nothing she could do. 

_That was always the philosophy of the Pharaoh, to believe there is something to be done even where there appears to be no hope left. I must undertake it if I am to hold on to any shred of faith._

It was that philosophy that kept Adjedaa at Theoris's side through the afternoon and into the evening hours as he continued to sleep. 

When darkness began to creep over the eastern horizon, Theoris had still not awakened. Adjedaa began to wonder if going through the processes this quickly -- one item every day -- was far too much for the former soldier. After all, every man has his breaking point, and while Theoris had a reputation for holding fast, she knew that he must have been approaching his. 

But as the darkness began to settle over the west, Theoris began to stir. His eyes cracked open, and his breath became deeper. 

Adjedaa heard footsteps outside the chamber, and she glanced up at the doorway, to see Kenamun. The stout mage moved to the bedside and looked down at Theoris for several moments. 

She saw a mixture of emotions playing across Kenamun's features, and a small crease split her brow. "Kenamun? Is there something wrong?" 

"Many things," the older mage sighed. "The other members of the court are still quite suspicious of what is happening, despite the judgment passed down onto him by the first item." He glanced at the two servants for a moment, wary of their ears. "They are also not sure what to make of his sickness." 

"He is losing his spirit every time he proceeds," she answered. "Is there any way to increase the time he is allowed to rest before proceeding again?" 

"The court has decreed it so, and therefore, it must be carried out. If we deliberated on the matter, his task would already be finished before we made the decision." 

Adjedaa's response was barely a whisper. "He is dying, Kenamun." 

"For a cause which we know little to nothing about." 

She got to her feet. "A will to die, in itself, should demonstrate the nobility of the cause." 

"Egypt has warred with those who had just as much nobility, Adjedaa," Kenamun answered. "But faith in the cause does not validate the cause." 

"Then let us hope that the cause is valid enough to warrant the possibility of his death." 

Kenamun looked at Theoris once more. "Yes... let us hope, indeed." He looked back up at Adjedaa. "The item will be ready whenever Theoris is ready." 

She gave a slight nod of acknowledgment. He left the room. 

"Adjedaa..." 

The young mage turned and knelt at Theoris's side. The soldier's eyes were half-open and staring directly into hers. He smiled slightly. "There is little need to pamper me with your constant presence." 

"There is more need than you may believe," she replied. 

"Why still do you?" 

"Because there is no reason to give up hope. Simply because we have not found a way to quench the fire does not mean a way does not exist." 

"Restoration of my spirit requires more than a few wet strips of cloth." 

She gave him a look that held a mixture of apology and helplessness. "I know not what else to do." 

"Then search for a way you have not attempted yet." 

"That could harm you." 

"There is no known way I can be helped. All that is left is harm. Better to be harmed in the pursuit of help than to continue to do nothing." 

She frowned. "I do not believe in harming those I am trying to help." 

"If you wish to help, you have no other choice. The possibility for harm exists. So does the possibility of help, if you at least try." 

She sighed. "Very well. I will do what I can." 

"That is all I ask." Theoris tried to arch his back and groaned. He offered an awkward smile. "Well, that, and... some assistance in rising from bed." 

------- 

The only way they could be referred to as "guards" now was in relation to Theoris and his need for protection. He was barely able to stand, let alone walk. They were closer to the word "crutch" this evening; each of them had one of Theoris's arms across his shoulders. 

The court mage bearing the Millennium item tonight was Akunosh. Akunosh was a shorter man whose head was bereft of hair, but whose eyes were full of spirit. He was of a middling age, considered to be at the prime of his life. 

The item he bore seemed to be a simple enough affair. It was a small orb made of solid gold. The one thing that identified it as a Millennium item was the small Eye of Horus that stretched across it. He still bore it with two hands, however. 

"The Millennium Eye," Akunosh quietly uttered, "has the power to see into the minds of men and read their thoughts. It must be protected if the items are never to be found by this clan of magicians." 

_I can only hope there is no spirit present within this item, as well..._

Theoris's guards slowly stepped away from him as he gained his footing. He locked his knees in place and hoped they would hold out for as long as he needed in order to do what he had to. 

He moved with deliberation. His vision was blurry, and his body was still on fire. _I suppose it is a cumulative effect_. He hefted the Millennium Shield -- a task that became more daunting every night -- and poised it to "look" into the Millennium Eye. 

The golden glow extended from the shield and surrounded the small orb... then continued to extend around Akunosh. 

The bald mage's first instinct was to recoil, but he repressed it, because he had no idea what would happen if he did so. The others hadn't recoiled, so either they'd repressed a similar instinct... 

_Or they were all insane._

Akunosh shook his head. _No, no, I must place more faith in my comrades._

He felt himself being drawn in... though what he was being drawn into, he couldn't say. He shuddered and clenched his eyes shut. 

And at that precise moment, his entire perspective was forever altered. 

In his mind's eye, Akunosh found himself standing on a sand-covered dune, looking up into a night sky. The sky was clouded over; lightning flashed across the dark horizon. A light breeze blew across the sand, causing his tunic to quiver around him. 

It happened almost too quickly for him to notice, but he glanced to one side just in time to see a stream of lightning shoot straight at him. There was nothing he could do, either to stop it or jump out of the way. 

The lightning engulfed him. 

He sensed no pain... only a flash of heat and light. 

His location had changed again; now he was standing in a modest home, amidst a family of three. The father was just coming through the doorway, carrying a large, full sack. Akunosh couldn't tell what it was. The mother was cleaning the place, putting various things away. 

Akunosh couldn't help but smile slightly at the boy, who seemed to be occupied with playing with a couple handfuls of clay. 

But then his eyes widened as he suddenly recognized the boy. 

_Theoris...?_

A strange paradox happened then. Akunosh felt himself being pulled through Theoris's memories, experiencing everything that the former soldier had ever thought and felt. Every ounce of sense within Akunosh told him that this would take an entire lifetime, to receive the full experience. 

Yet, time seemed to move both at a normal pace and an accelerated one. Though Akunosh felt/saw/heard everything Theoris had ever remembered, it only seemed to take a fraction of a second. Akunosh was assaulted by memory after memory, knew everything Theoris knew, felt everything Theoris felt... 

_Became_ Theoris... 

The lightning returned him to the sandy plain, and the clouds cleared. 

Akunosh's eyes snapped open, and the first thing they saw was Theoris slumping to his knees in the middle of the throne room. 

_That is me... wait, that is Theoris... I am Akunosh... or am I...?_

Two guards quickly stepped forward and took Theoris's arms, then lifted him up and carried him out of the throne room. Once again, the throne room was filled with muttering and murmurs. 

Akunosh could barely pay attention to the goings on around him... he could hardly make sense of all the memories he'd suddenly been infused with. 

A sudden pain shot through his head, and he nearly dropped the Millennium Eye as he stumbled backward. He put the eye in one hand and clutched his head with the other, then groaned and slumped to his knees, much as Theoris had. 

_General Khensthoth... you still remain..._

Amidst gasping mages and soldiers, Akunosh fell face-first to the floor. 

------- 

Two truncated screams pierced the silence of the night. 

Four men shrouded in cloaks of midnight blue strode purposefully through the door. The two guards within snarled, got to their feet, and raised their weapons, knowing that their comrades outside were permanently unable to assist. 

A shuffling noise behind the guards was the only warning they received before ice-cold pain lanced into their backs. They cried out. 

Two blinding flashes lit the interior. 

The cries stopped. 

A low chuckle. "They never saw it coming. Khensthoth trained them poorly." 

"The Millennium Eye has been protected. We can no longer sense it." 

"Not to worry. Akunosh undoubtedly found use for its power, to look into the mind of the very man who seeks to protect them all." 

"Four have been protected. Only four remain." 

"I have plans." 

"Then act quickly." 

------- 

Theoris's fever was less severe during this night than during the last. He hadn't required prolonged contact with the Millennium Eye in order to cast his protection on it, and not encountering a spirit within it could only be considered a bonus. However, he was still quite weak, and his body still burned. 

Adjedaa spent the rest of the night trying to find a way to help Theoris heal more quickly. But despite her vast knowledge of medicines and curative magic, she was dumbfounded by his condition. The only cure she'd ever known of to heal his malady was time and rest, but he obviously wasn't being granted enough of either one. 

She sighed and let her head drop into her hands. "The court is pushing him too hard," she muttered, more to herself than anyone else. 

She got to her feet and decided to go visit Akunosh. _Perhaps he might shed some light on this dark matter._

When she reached his quarters, she found him tossing and turning in bed. At first glance, it seemed as though he was in the throes of a nightmare, but as she moved closer, she could see that his eyes were wide open. 

His eyes landed on her. 

"Adjedaa," he whispered. 

She knelt down by his side. "Akunosh... can you tell me what happened?" 

"I... I saw, Adjedaa." A look of awe passed over his face. "I saw... everything..." 

"What did you see?" 

"Everything... everything Theoris has ever known, it is all within me, now..." 

She frowned. "You used the power of the Millennium Eye?" 

"No... at least, I do not believe I did... or if I did, it was not on purpose. But I _saw_!" He stared up at the ceiling. "I saw what happened to General Khensthoth and his men, I saw Theoris take up the Millennium Shield..." 

He looked back at her. "Theoris is telling you the truth, Adjedaa. He told us all the truth. We did not believe him when he told us, but it was and is the truth. The magicians are real... they want the power of the Millennium items." 

He grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "Theoris must be allowed to protect them all. Every one. No matter what happens." 

She stared into his eyes for a moment. _Could he really have seen everything Theoris has ever known? Does he understand what he is saying?_

She nodded slowly, as if both acknowledging Akunosh's statement and answering her own questions. 

"Do you understand that, Adjedaa? Nothing must get in the way of what he is doing. He is doing the right thing." 

She nodded again. "I understand." 

He released her, fell back to his bed, and closed his eyes. "I must rest... I will tell the court everything in the morning, but for now, I must rest." 

Adjedaa nodded once more. "Very well." She rose and left the room, sparing one last glance at Akunosh. 

------- 

_Don't forget to review! Please?_


	8. Foresight

_A/N: Hey, hey! More reviews! I feel loved! Mom says I should be a script-writer; she claims my scripts would want people to tune in again the next week to see what happens. I dunno about that... but who'd've thought? My mom! Now, on with the story, mm?_

_Lumen: Well, hey, you know me... angst: I write it, read it, live it, breathe it, and all that. But you'll have to see for yourself what happens. Suffice it to say I like the way you think. Major kudos for your analytical review! I like those._

_Wolf: C'mon, you know better than anyone how intensely I hate the trilogies. That's why I write constant strings of cliffhangers! Kudos to you and your reviewing. Everyone should follow your example!_

------- 

Adjedaa felt herself being shaken awake. She opened her eyes drowsily and looked up at the perpetrator. 

Kenamun was staring down at her. A look of deep concern creased his features. 

She frowned. She knew that look. "What is wrong?" 

"Akunosh has disappeared." 

"What?" She rose to a sitting position. "Disappeared?" 

"He is nowhere to be found in the palace. I went to his quarters to see him this morning, but there was no one there. I have had guards searching for him since then, but there appears to be no trace of him." 

"But... I saw him last night. He told me he needed his rest and that he would tell everything to the court this morning..." 

"Then he is decidedly late for that appointment." Kenamun stepped back as Adjedaa got out of bed and rose to her feet. "The court is meeting at midday. What is left of it, at any rate. Nebankh has also disappeared, the guards assigned to him killed." 

"By whom?" 

"We know not. All we know is that during the night, outcries awoke several neighboring families and alerted them. By the time our soldiers arrived, there was no one left who could provide a clear account." 

"How were they killed?" 

"Two were stabbed in the back, but the wounds were not necessarily mortal injuries. All four of them seem to have died without explanation... but certainly their deaths were not of nature." 

A pang of fear struck Adjedaa. "What of Theoris?" 

"He is still resting. Haremakhet and Surero are guarding him at his bedside." Kenamun allowed a slight smile. "I think the servant girls feel somewhat cramped." 

"To be expected, I suppose." Adjedaa looked Kenamun in the eye. "No harm must come to Theoris, not by any means. Akunosh claimed that he was endowed with all of Theoris's memories, and that he knew for a fact that the cause was a good and just one." 

Kenamun digested this information for a moment, then nodded. "Bring that information to the court. We will figure out what to do from there." 

  
------- 

  
At the court assembly, Adjedaa regaled her fellow mages with her account of what Akunosh had told her. There was a tangible sense of nervousness within the throne room; two of their number had disappeared without explanation, and one of those two had apparently been violently removed from their midst. 

The nervousness seemed to enhance their reception and digestion of Adjedaa's story. Despite the events that had led to such enhancement, Adjedaa couldn't help but feel somewhat gratified to see that they seemed more open to listen. 

"Theoris must be allowed to complete the process at all costs," she concluded. 

A small murmur sounded through the ranks of the circle at this statement. Adjedaa raised her voice. "I know that it sounds suspicious... but I believe Akunosh because he is a dependable man. And Theoris is a righteous man. The two combined create a testimony we cannot ignore." 

Surero spoke. "I would feel more confident in your testimony, Adjedaa, if Akunosh was here to support your claims." 

"Yet he is not," said Kenamun, "and we have no reason to believe Adjedaa would offer false testimony." He looked around his fellow mages. "We cannot continue this bickering amongst ourselves. This court was forged by the most honorable mages in our nation. Shall we question the validity of what one of our own says so soon after the forging?" 

The mages looked at their laps. Clearly, they had been thinking what Surero had voiced, but upon hearing Kenamun, they felt shamed into silence. The stout mage continued. "Adjedaa would have no reason to lie. Therefore, we must assume she tells us the truth when she says Akunosh told her that Theoris must complete his mission. And as Akunosh is likewise a member of this court, we must assume that his faith is as genuine as Adjedaa's testimony." 

"You place great faith in our integrity, Kenamun. Are you sure it is well-deserved?" Djedhor was a mage possessed of both passion and skepticism. He had been raised all across the nation of Egypt, mostly in the more inhospitable areas. He'd been orphaned at an early age and taken in by thieves who saw the magical potential within him. 

However, his abilities to perform magic also drew the attention of the corrupted mage clan, which brutally disposed of the thieves and took Djedhor into their midst. Then Djedhor was forced to separate from their ranks during the crisis with the rampaging Shadow creatures, to be taken in again by the court. 

He had always had a difficult time putting his trust in others. 

"If I cannot place my faith in this court," Kenamun responded, "then there is no one left for me to trust." 

Silence reigned in the throne room for several moments. Kenamun was the one to break it. 

"I, for one, believe Adjedaa. Theoris is determined, and he has shown no sign of treason. If anything, he is as dedicated to this court as he was to the Pharaoh. He is doing what he can to ensure the success of his own mission, come what may... even his own death. If he fails, it will not be because of himself. 

"I believe we should allow him to continue, and ensure that his mission is completed. At any cost." 

He stared intently at each mage that sat with him. "Anyone who wishes to object... do so now." 

  
------- 

  
Theoris was further ahead on the road to recovery than he had been the previous night. Every step forward he took, it always seemed that he took another three steps backward. Today, however, he seemed to be taking two steps forward, and last light he had taken the same two steps backward. 

He was conscious for most of the day, if not active. His body was burning less harshly, and he felt somewhat stronger. The servants were still doting, though he figured it probably was for the best. 

_It could be worse. I might be dead, were it not for their efforts. And they are doing the best they can with what they have. Little more can be asked of them._

He found himself eating and drinking much more than he was used to eating and drinking. He didn't mind all that much, although he knew that he would have to make sure he stayed in shape after he completed his task here. 

He couldn't help but chuckle. _Tamin will doubtless make fun of me for eating heartily here and not eating nearly as much when I am home..._

_ Home..._

Theoris was still homesick, something which was to be expected. Now, however, he wasn't as homesick as he was the first night; he knew he wouldn't have been able to walk the distance between his home and the palace both ways after each procedure, and asking guards to carry him that far would likely have been too great a burden for them to be willing to bear. 

Evening came. He heard footsteps, and turned to the door to see Adjedaa come in. He smiled slightly. "My condition must be poorer than I give it credit for." 

She knelt by his side and observed him for a moment, then shook her head. "No, Theoris, you are actually doing very well right now, considering what you have been through already. Your strength is returning, I can see that." 

"Then to what do I owe the honor of this visit?" 

"The court has made its decision regarding your mission." 

Theoris's breath caught in his throat. He could hear Khensthoth stirring at this, as well. "And what is that decision?" 

"The court supports your task and will see it through until it is completed, at any and all costs." 

Theoris digested this information a moment, then slumped back to his bed and sighed. "That is good news. I was afraid they would block further efforts." 

**_As was I._**

"You no longer need fear. We will make sure you do what you need to." A distant light began to shine in Adjedaa's eyes, and Theoris could see her becoming thoughtful. 

He cocked his head slightly. "Is there anything else I should be aware of?" 

She offered him a slight smile. "Nothing you need worry about. Court matters." 

He leaned back into his pillow and closed his eyes. "The task is more than halfway complete, now... I can be thankful that I have been allowed to perform the deed this long, even with the court debating over it." He opened his eyes halfway and looked at her. "What has the court decided regarding the Millennium Shield?" 

"No decision yet." Her expression softened. "Have heart, Theoris. Everything will be for the best." 

"Forgive me if I find that hard to believe, after what I have been through already." 

She smiled half-heartedly. "Faith manages." 

"I can only hope that it will." 

  
------- 

  
That night, Theoris was able to go to the throne room under his own power. He felt rather gratified in that feat, but from previous experience, he was also rather sure he wouldn't be able to leave the room that way; hence, the guards were with him. 

As he approached the center of the throne room, he noted that Djedhor was the one to bear the Millennium item. This one was nearly as simple as last night's; it was a simple golden band with the Eye of Horus dangling on it, like an ornament. 

_I wonder what it does._

**_You will find out soon enough._**

The expression on Djedhor's face told Theoris that the mage was less than pleased to be bearing the item. Theoris wondered what majority of the court said that he should be allowed to complete his task uninterrupted. 

Theoris stopped at five paces away from Djedhor. The mage's words sounded rehearsed. "The Millennium Necklace has the power to see the past and the future. Both must be protected." 

_Simple and straightforward. Good._ Theoris took stance and braced himself, then concentrated on the powers of the shield. 

His eyes closed, and he fell into blackness. He wasn't afraid; in fact, he embraced the darkness. He'd had to for the last several days, in order to regain his strength. 

He didn't feel that he had anything to fear from the darkness. 

Light and color began to swim before his non-vision, and he became curious. _The power of the Millennium Necklace, perhaps? What does it want to show me?_

He began to see images both vivid and vague, images that he recognized all too well. He saw himself playing in the mud, in the grass, in the waters of the Nile; he saw himself joining the Egyptian army; he saw himself fighting at Khensthoth's side... 

_Memories. I am seeing my own past through the power of the necklace._

Images and sensations rushed past him, swirled all around him, both subtle and gross, both shrouded by fog and as clear as the burning sun. He couldn't help but be enthralled by everything around him; it had been a long time since he'd recalled many of the things he saw here. 

The images all meshed together before him quite suddenly, and the sight expanded to beyond his own scope of memory. It began to show him the building of Egypt, only backwards. First there was a great nation, and then only a large capital city, and then a small city, and then a town... 

_Very intriguing, indeed. What wondrous images I shall see in my sleep tonight._

The timetable reversed and moved forward through the building of Egypt, so that Theoris now saw everything in order. It also sped up further, rocketing forward to the present day. 

And then... it moved beyond the events that were occurring even now. 

Theoris mentally frowned. _How strange..._

The images ceased to play out in front of him, and began to play out _within_ him. He felt and saw and heard and smelled and tasted everything the imagery had to offer. 

What the unknown powers showed him began to disturb him. 

It played like a memory, even though it had supposedly yet to happen. Theoris remembered himself running, breathing hard, glancing back only once. The one glance he was able to afford had shown him his wife and son, at the door to their house... Tamin tearfully watching the tragic spectacle, Salatis simply staring through his own father as though the man didn't exist. 

He remembered thinking, _His father may as well not exist, now..._

He'd turned back to look at his path, which seemed to have taken him through the winding paths of the city. He had known that there was little use in trying to flat-out escape the soldiers and mages on foot, skilled though he was in evasion. All he was able to do was evade, and evade he did, diving into every alley he'd ever remembered and even several he had no recollection of. 

All that he'd carried with him was the Millennium Shield and a few scraps of bread. He hadn't even a skin to carry water or wine in. 

He'd continued to run for the longest time, it seemed, until he'd finally somehow gotten his hands (and torso) on a horse and ridden it as fast as he could out of the city. The mages and soldiers had always remained in hot pursuit on horses of their own, though Theoris vaguely recalled that the Millennium Shield had been useful in distracting them, gaining him a little ground. 

His ride had taken him to a robbed tomb, and though he'd known that it was blasphemous to enter, he'd also known that others had entered before and that their blasphemy had been even worse. He'd run into the open maw of the tomb, embracing the darkness like a protective cloak. 

He remembered using the shield again, this time using more of its power than he could ever recall using... 

A structure of stone had risen between him and the mages, causing them to shout in horror, just moments before his last thought. 

He couldn't remember what his last thought was. 

The track jumped ahead, far ahead... further than Theoris had ever thought the world would go. He had no concept of time within his mind anymore; its application, or lack of such, served no function here. He couldn't even begin to fathom, let alone attempt to measure, the distance between his own time and the time now standing before him. 

The picture seemed much more ethereal and hazy, but he could make out two distinct stone structures... and a figure between them. One wearing robes of black, with long black hair and pale skin... 

Theoris's eyes snapped open and he jumped back in both surprise at and fear of the images. 

The golden beam between the shield and the necklace dissipated, and guards stepped forward to steady Theoris. Djedhor nodded with finality. "It is done, then. Take him back to his quarters... see that he remains safe and in health." 

"What safety and health there is for him to have," Adjedaa softly added. 

------- 

_Khensthoth... I do not understand the meaning of these images..._

**_ I do not believe anyone should expect you to interpret their meaning. I, for one, do not expect this of you._**

_ But I wish to understand them. How can it be that I remember events I have yet to witness?_

_ **Do not dwell on it, Theoris, or it shall drive you mad. Visions of what is to come should, by all rights, be left to the mages to see.**_

_ Then why would the Millennium Necklace show me exactly those -- visions of the future?_

_ **I know not. I know only what I am able to comprehend... these visions do not fall within my grasp where this is concerned.**_

_ What if it is, indeed, what is to come? What if I am forced to abandon my family?_

**_ Theoris, I have told you once not to dwell on it. Madness will overtake you if you do. Rest now... recover your strength. You shall return to your family, and you shall enjoy a life without complexity. Do not be troubled. There is nothing that can tell what the future truly holds._**

_ I hope you are correct. I do not wish to leave my family. Not after losing Abana. I care for them too much... I miss them too much..._

**_Fear not, Theoris. You will see your wife and son again. Rest now. You still have much work ahead of you._**

------- 

_Well, how was that? Give me a review and I'll give you kudos!_


	9. Tears

_A/N: Goody, goody, goody, more reviews! And, as a bonus, today is my 19th birthday! So, I want to give you a little something. Hey, the birthday boy can't be the only one to have fun on his big day, huh? You get stuff, too! *showers audience with kudos*_

_Wolf: Well, some of us like Conan humor and some of us like Leno humor. It's all relative. Kudos for reviewing! If there's one thing I like about you, it's your consistency. Especially considering the fact that you're a raving lunatic. Guess that's why you're going to prom whereas I didn't! By the way, I'm still alive._

_Penny: Worry not, little tenshi, I won't threaten you with bodily harm to read this story. But I'll say nothing for Dani... unlike you, I didn't get a review from her! Oh, well. She's nice to me, so it's all good. Kudos to both of you!_

------- 

Theoris's sleep was peaceful that night, for the most part. His fever continued to decrease at a semi-steady rate; the Millennium Eye and Necklace had been smaller, easier to cast protection over. They were also apparently devoid of any discernible spirits within, which Theoris found to be of comfort. 

Haremakhet and Surero weren't exactly in the best of moods over the entire ordeal. 

"The Millennium items are abominations," Haremakhet mumbled. "If only the Shadow games hadn't been conceived in the first place... then the items would never have been forged, and this kind of foolishness would not take place!" 

"Hold your tongue, Haremakhet," Surero barked. "It happened. There is nothing that can be done to prevent what occurred in the past. As I recall, at one time, you were an ardent proponent of the Shadow games." 

"And every day, I regret that," Haremakhet quietly replied. 

"What changed your mind?" 

"I visited the Temple of Life one day, after the Pharaoh - when He was the Crown Prince - had finished playing a Shadow game. And there, I found a dozen mages, all unconscious, all in extraordinary pain. The healers rushed to help them all, and they did so with alarming calm and efficiency... as if they knew precisely how to treat the injuries." 

Surero frowned. "Many illnesses and injuries are known, Haremakhet. That should not surprise you." 

"That in itself did not surprise me. What did was that I recognized two of the mages as having been given special dispensation to enter the bowels of the palace, where only those who play Shadow games dare tread. These were not simply mages, they were summoners." Haremakhet stared at Surero meaningfully. "They were part of the Shadow game. They summoned the monsters. And they were the losing party. Not only that, but the healers knew precisely how to treat their injuries." 

"So?" 

"_So_... the injuries have happened before. Our own clan was harmed by the power of the Shadow games. And the healers tended them, mended them, and sent them back to do it all over again." Haremakhet glowered at Surero. "I submit that this is why members of the royal family fell ill so often... possibly even why some mages chose to revolt against the Pharaoh." 

"Ridiculous," Surero huffed. "They all survived, did they not? And they served their purpose: to assist and please their masters." 

Haremakhet gaped. "_You knew!_" 

"Of course I knew!" snapped Surero. "Many of us knew. But what could we do about it?" 

"Almost anything! How could it have been allowed, all that pain and suffering? For a _game!_" 

"It was not _just_ a _game_. It was a _war_. It always was." Surero turned his gaze upon the sleeping Theoris. "A war whose roots extend back to the creation of our world. A war with two sides: good and evil. And the war still happens today. If Theoris is right, agents of evil still exist to take power unimaginable and use it to their gain." 

He looked back to his companion. "The war will never end, Haremakhet. It will always continue, each new generation of soldiers more deadly, more innovative, and more destructive than the last. The Pharaoh entertained evil within these walls and then crushed it under the fist of the Shadow games. And in the end, the allies of good won yet another battle in this eternal struggle." 

"At the cost of a great leader!" 

"Sacrifices must be made. The Pharaoh knew this when He battled His own mages in His own home. He stopped one evil. Now another arises, and Theoris claims to be able to stop it. Do you call this foolishness? Or would you prefer to see Egypt - indeed, the entire world - fall before those who lust after the power sealed within the Millennium items?" 

"The Shadow games and the Millennium items are of the very evil the Pharaoh sought to combat!" 

"Exactly! And using the enemy's weapon against him is sometimes the only option." 

"The enemy did more damage to us than you realize, Surero! His weapon is a double-edged sword! Our clan risked countless casualties to use it! Our clan has suffered innumerable injuries because of it!" 

"And in the end, it was the key to the Pharaoh's victory." 

That brought silence back as the dominant and most charismatic guest in the room. Haremakhet's wit brought him a retort mere seconds later, but the tension had already dissipated; he would never put it forth aloud. 

_But was it really a victory?_

__------- 

Adjedaa's night was not so filled with tension in the verbal sense, but she found that she couldn't sleep. She was to be the next item bearer, and she had to admit to herself -- if not to anyone else -- that she was somewhat frightened by the thought. 

_Nebankh bore an item, suffered injury, and then disappeared. Surero bore an item and was injured. Minimally, but it was an injury, nonetheless. Akunosh vanished, as well, after he bore an item. Three out of five mages have suffered negative effects from the items; will I be the next?_

__She sat up in bed. _Djedhor and Tasetmerydjehuty did not suffer ill effects. I should not be so fearful, but I would be less so if our court was not missing two of its members... possibly a permanent loss._

_Yet... after this evening, I have yet to hear from Djedhor. I had best check on him._

__She got out of bed and hastily donned a robe, then made her way through the palace. Few prowled the halls in the evening, except for guards on the graveyard shift. Security was still tight; it had been made that way ever since the court had made the decision to allow the items back inside the gates. Soldiers and mages alike were stationed at every junction in the palace, especially during the night, the perfect time to plot and execute a sneak attack. 

She suddenly felt the urge to jog. Her long black hair swished and flared behind her as she moved even more quickly towards Djedhor's quarters. Her bare feet smacked the floor loudly; the noise bounced off the walls and made the guards and mages in the corridors glance up from their posts. She gave them an apologetic look as she moved along the path. 

Upon approaching the door of Djedhor's quarters, she slowed down and caught her breath. _There really should not be anything to worry about._

_But then... why am I so worried?_

She moved through the portal and saw that the court mage was lying in his bed, resting peacefully. She felt the temptation to approach him, to ensure that he was still alive and breathing, but the temptation quickly disappeared when Djedhor stirred and turned over. 

She found herself breathing a sigh of relief – or was it just because she was still out of breath? – as she backed out of the room. With guards stationed at a junction not fifteen footfalls away, Djedhor would be a difficult target, should someone choose to attack him or make off with him. 

_That I should even be concerned with this matter is a sign of how truly dangerous this entire endeavor truly is_, she thought, making her way back to her own quarters. 

No, she would not be getting any sleep tonight. 

------- 

Theoris found himself getting stronger by the hour. And with his strength came an intense boredom; his muscles were beginning to beg for some sort of exercise. His mind and body engaged in a miniature war with each other; first not talking to each other, then arguing no end with each other. The fever lessened all the while, which was a good sign by the accounts of both his mind and body. 

For him, however, the day seemed to progress more slowly. He tried to sleep, but after all the excessive amounts of sleep he'd gotten during the previous nights, he couldn't find the inviting twilight. So instead, he asked Haremakhet to entertain him in a game or two, an invitation that was accepted. 

As the evening approached, Adjedaa came to visit Theoris. By this time, he and Haremakhet had completed their game session; Theoris had repeatedly defeated the mage. Haremakhet, disgusted by his losses, was now on the other side of the room. 

The healer mage knelt down by Theoris's side. The soldier smiled. "To what do I owe the honor of this visit?" 

"I wished to know your condition," she responded. She placed her palm on his forehead and closed her eyes halfway. "Yes... yes, you are well on the way to full recovery. I am pleased." 

"That is good to know," Theoris replied. He cocked his head slightly. "Have you any news of my family?" 

"None which would require your immediate attention. Why do you ask?" 

"Why else? I wish to be with them." 

She nodded. "I know, Theoris. And you shall be. We simply cannot let you stray beyond the palace walls until your task is completed. It is for your own protection as well as ours." 

"My protection?" 

"Some people, like Nebankh, believe no good can come from the Millennium items, and that they should be destroyed. But to destroy the items would be to release the evil within, and that is something that cannot be allowed. If you were to return to your family, you would be vulnerable to attack by those who wish to annihilate the items out of fear and ignorance." 

Theoris's expression darkened. "By that argument, you would keep me within these walls for the rest of my existence." 

Her eyes widened. "No! No, never! We understand that you wish to be home, with your family... we have no intention of keeping you from them any longer than your task requires." 

He sighed and slumped his head back onto his pillow. "No decision regarding the shield has been made, I suppose." 

"I am afraid not, you are correct," she answered. She tried to smile encouragingly. "Fear not, Theoris. Things will turn out for the best in the end." 

"Let us both hope your faith is justified." 

She gave him a somber look. "Sometimes, Theoris... faith is all we have left." 

------- 

When the time came for Theoris to return to the throne room, he was able to do so on his own two feet. The guards kept a respectful distance; they could see in his stride that he would be able to make it there on his own with very little difficulty, if any at all. 

As he approached the usual cadre of soldiers and mages, he saw that the one holding the Millennium item tonight was Adjedaa. He wasn't very surprised by this; after all, it had been court mages this entire time bearing items, and it seemed only appropriate that she be one of the ones to do this. 

What did surprise him, however, was the look of apprehension and anxiety her eyes bore. It wasn't obvious in her youthful features, but he'd gotten to know her over the past few days well enough to see that sure enough, she was nervous about the affair. 

**_You could not blame her for this_**, Khensthoth noted. **_Three mages of the five that have gone before her have experienced negative repercussions due to evenings such as this, when Millennium items were involved. Two of those three have disappeared and may never be heard from again._**

_Yet two of the five mages did not suffer repercussions of any sort, that we have been made aware of_, Theoris replied. _Therefore, the chance that Adjedaa will not suffer injury – or worse – is more than minimal._

**_If you were to say such a thing to her, I do not believe she would take much comfort in it._**

Theoris offered an optimistic smile to her as he stepped forward. "Have faith, Adjedaa." 

She nodded solemnly, but her eyes did not lose their light of anxiety. The soldiers and mages looked between the two item holders curiously. She held up the item to be protected this night – it appeared to be a key made of solid gold. It was devoid of an Eye of Horus, unlike the items before it, but Theoris felt little doubt in his mind that this was, indeed, a Millennium item. 

"The Millennium Ankh," she stated, "has the ability to look into the minds and hearts of men. It must never be found by those who would use it to their own gain at the expense of others." 

Theoris wordlessly brought the Millennium Shield to "ready" stance and, as before, sent forth the protection the ankh needed – and prayed it would work. 

------- 

Adjedaa watched as the glow that had engulfed the other items swept over the Millennium Ankh. A small dagger of fear pierced her heart as her fears once again returned to haunt her. _What if this procedure produces disastrous results? First Theoris attacks Nebankh... then Surero is thrown to the floor... then Akunosh disappears, as does Nebankh._

_What might become of me?_

Then she shook her head slightly, as the glow intensified, reminding herself of the facts as she had done before. _Tasetmerydjehuty did not suffer repercussions, nor did Djedhor. If anything, they seem more... enlightened by their experiences. So does Surero, despite his injuries._

She felt a strange warmth enter her hands and extend up her arms. It was different than sunlight, different than Theoris's fever. It was as if the glow extending from the shield was beckoning to her, offering her a blanket of softer materials than she'd ever dreamed of. 

The warmth was alluring, and the further it spread, the more she felt herself being drawn into it. A small smile passed over her features, and she closed her eyes; she couldn't recall the last time she'd felt quite this good. 

And when she closed her eyes, she saw nothing. 

Yet at the same time... 

She saw everything. 

She felt herself falling, down into what seemed to be a bottomless pit. It took all of her courage not to scream at the sudden transition of warm, inviting darkness to the sensation of endlessly dropping. Her eyes snapped open, and they saw a scape that was completely different from what she had seen just a moment before. Instead of seeing Theoris with the Millennium Shield, she saw herself falling through a blazing blue sky, a golden sun beating down on her. 

She dared to look down, and when she did, she gasped in awe. She saw the entire capital city sprawled out before her... all of the lush lands surrounding the palace and all of the mud-laden outskirts that constituted the city's border. She saw the Nile flowing peacefully beyond the palace, feeding the hungry shoreline and giving a home to thousands of fish... giving a job to thousands of fishermen. 

Her fall continued, but her fear seemed to disappear. She had no idea why; it all seemed quite real to her, and yet, at the same time, none of it felt real at all. 

She was falling, falling, falling... the descent carried her towards a well-trod path in one of the more beautiful areas of the sprawling city. 

She fell on top of Theoris. 

More accurately, she fell _into_ Theoris. It was as if she were not even tangible... she had simply fallen into him, _through_ him, almost. 

But inside him is where she remained. She saw through his eyes, heard through his ears, tasted with his tongue, smelled through his nose... it was as if, somehow, she had become him. 

_Is this what Akunosh felt...?_

There really was no way fo her to tell; she had no frame of reference, but she could only guess that it was something similar. She knew it couldn't be the same. There would be no point in two items possessing the same abilities. 

She watched as Theoris moved into his modest home. She found herself both impressed and humbled by his lifestyle. Surely he could have more if he wanted... yet he seemed to feel content, entirely content, with what he had. 

He moved through the doorway and smiled as his daughter ran up to greet him. He scooped her into his arms. "Hello, Abana!" 

"Father!" she squeaked happily. "I was waiting for you for a long time!" 

"Yes, I know, little one," he replied, his smile broadening. "But I had to make sure that I was properly attired." He looked over at his wife, and he could tell that she saw the light of mischief undoubtedly shining in his eyes. "It would not do to have your father wearing nothing but a loincloth, not on his time away from his duties." 

Abana snuggled against his robed chest. "I have missed you so much! I helped Mother with her garden... I wanted to grow flowers for you!" 

His smile was so broad that it began to hurt his face. "Oh, really?" 

She squirmed, wanting down. When he acquiesced, she grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the rear of the hut. "Come! Let me show you!" 

Theoris spotted Tamin giving him a look... one that said, "The child has been obsessing over this for a long time, so you had best appreciate it if you want your limbs to remain intact!" Theoris couldn't help but mentally chuckle. _As if I would not appreciate any effort my daughter would make for me..._

Abana released his hand and gave him a mockingly reproachful look. "Now, do not come looking for me before I tell you I am ready! Last time you came before I was ready!" 

"I promise I will not," Theoris responded, putting a hand over his heart for emphasis. "I will... see what Salatis is doing, is that acceptable?" 

"Quite." She looked at him imperiously, with her adorable eyes half-lidded. "Go and behold Salatis for a few moments; I will call you." 

He nodded in a somber manner, but inwardly, he couldn't help but laugh. _Tamin has helped her develop quite the playful side._ He moved into the corner, where Salatis was scribbling on a sheet of papyrus with a piece of charcoal. 

"Hello, Father," he uttered, not looking up from the sheet. This was his normal greeting, even after Theoris's extended periods of absence. 

Theoris smiled and got down on one knee. "Hello, Salatis." He spied the sheet, saw that it was a latticework of gridlines. "Is this another architectural schematic?" 

"Yes, it is." Salatis looked up. He didn't smile, but as with Theoris, there was a twinkle in his eye that gave away his feelings. "I have been watching the way the architects build their platforms. Most are well-designed... many are poorly maintained." 

"And why is that, do you think?" 

"It is because maintaining every board is not practical. The grids are too complex. If they are made more simple, they become easier to maintain... and less resources are used." 

Theoris nodded. "Very good thinking, Salatis. You shall be an expert." 

"I hope to be." 

"Father! I am ready now! You can come!" 

Theoris hurried to meet his daughter. 

Adjedaa felt almost overwhelmed by the feelings coursing through him as he saw the flowers that Abana had grown exclusively for him, a beautiful arrangement that spanned the colors of the rainbow. A love that she wished she'd had a chance to know pulsed through him as if it were the reason his heart beat... love for his son and his daughter and his wife the reason for his very existence. 

She could feel what he felt. She began to understand. 

It wasn't just a matter of memory. 

It was a matter of heart. 

Time seemed to rush forward, and suddenly Adjedaa found – through Theoris's eyes – that dusk had fallen. Theoris stood over his sleeping daughter, who briefly stirred under the blanket she'd snuggled into. A small, high-pitched sigh escaped Abana's lips as her body found its comfort. Theoris smiled; he had not the capacity to love one of his children more than the other. Nevertheless, if asked, he knew he would say he loved his daughter with every fiber of his being, disregarding cost and condition. 

He leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead. "I love you so much, my little _nefrew_," he whispered. 

Whether she had heard him, or felt his kiss and his warm breath on her cheek, or had come across some happy event in her dreams... she smiled. 

Theoris got to his feet and approached the bed where Tamin awaited. She wore a simple night gown, and it clung to her graceful figure like the soft, white blanket of the clouds clinging to the sky. Her smiling visage shone in the moonlight; her eyes glinted with love and desire to be with the one she loved. 

Images and sounds became blurred at that point, appropriately enough. Adjedaa was not sure she wished to intrude with eyes and ears on such a personal moment in his life, not even one as joyous as this. Perhaps it was the power of the Millennium items, perhaps she was dulling her own senses, perhaps the memory was simply distorted where vision and audition were concerned. Whatever the reason, the focus turned to how Theoris felt, in his heart. Again, Adjedaa was awash in a kind of love she could not say she had experienced... or if experienced, certainly had not recognized or appreciated in this manner. It was the unconditional, painful love of a father and a husband for his family. 

Time streaked forward again. Adjedaa felt passionate love turn into ugly despair, fatherly affection turn into awful hopelessness. She felt stinging tears flow down Theoris's face as he looked up with unseeing eyes. 

"How could you do this to me?" he whispered. 

When the gods did not answer, he curled into a ball and wept for his daughter. 

For several moments, nothing could be heard in the hut but Theoris and Tamin quietly crying. Adjedaa was overwhelmed by it and wanted to cry, herself... 

But then her sorrow transformed into confusion at the sound of a new voice. 

**_You blame the gods, Theoris?_**

If Adjedaa had control over Theoris's eyes, she would have blinked. That was not the voice of his mind. This voice was quite different... yet she recognized it from somewhere... 

_The only other I can blame is myself, Khensthoth... what would you have me do?_

For the second instant in a row, Adjedaa wanted to blink. Khensthoth–?! 

**_Neither of those options will bring your daughter back into your arms, in and of themselves. Blame yourself and you shall go mad; blame the gods and they shall curse you for your blasphemy with great gladness._**

Theoris was stung by the words, though Adjedaa could tell that he found truth in what Khensthoth – Khensthoth? How could his spirit have ended up within Theoris? – said. 

_But I **am** mad, Khensthoth... mad with love for my daughter, the one I had counted on to greet me with a smile and flowers and... gods, **WHY?!**_

Adjedaa knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that had she a body to do it with, she would have embraced Theoris in sympathy and wept alongside him. 

_Pain of the heart_, she thought. _One of the few pains I cannot heal. Curse the events that befell this man... he should never have had to suffer such pain... and I never would have known such pain if it were not for the power of the Millennium items._

Time jumped ahead again. Theoris was bracing himself against the cold night winds of the desert, using the Millennium Shield as his windbreaker. 

**_I am glad that I am not able to sense temperature here. I never did enjoy the cold desert._**

**__**I am so happy for you. Theoris huddled as deeply into his tunic as it would allow. A third time, Adjedaa wanted to blink. Khensthoth resided within the Millennium Shield...? 

**_There are more of those mages out there somewhere._**

**__**I assume you are not talking about the Shadow mages that the Pharaoh ousted. 

_**Hardly. I refer to the mages that attacked us outside the city.**_

_****How do you know?_

_**The shield allows me to sense them I know not where they lie now, but I do know that they remain in this world.**_

_****_For some reason, Adjedaa felt – as Theoris did – that she could trust the voice that resounded within his mind, though in their time, and for many future generations, hearing voices was not generally a good thing. 

Time jumped around. She felt herself drowning in a kaleidoscope of emotion: fear, anger, despair, joy, loneliness, hope, ecstasy, trepidation... everything was there, compressed into one instant, a last burst for her to experience. 

Abruptly, the warmth withdrew from her. 

Her eyes snapped open and she gasped in shock. She stared across the distance separating her from Theoris. 

The soldier, though he appeared slightly weakened, did not seem overly harmed by the experience, as with previous nights. He looked into her eyes meaningfully as he stepped away. 

Her breath shuddered, and she felt tears streaming down her face. She couldn't even bear to look at him, nor anything else. 

There, in front of the mages and soldiers, she huddled into a ball on the floor and wept. 

------- 

_Review, please? Kudos to you if you do!_


	10. Assertion

_A/N: Terribly sorry about the late update. My hardware must be cursed or something. I could barely even come online tonight to post this!_

_Wolf: I never said hearing voices is a bad thing. And I know you enjoy your insanity. If you did, I wouldn't hang out with ya nearly as much! As to your "love triangle", I suppose you'll find out soon enough, won't you?_

_The Rest Of You (Yes, You): REVIEW!!!_

------- 

Theoris turned away and shut his eyes tight to the sound of Adjedaa's crying. Just as she hadn't wanted to intrude on such a personal moment as his lovemaking with his wife, he didn't want to be here, watching her in a moment of weakness. 

**_We all have our weaknesses, Theoris. How can she not weep? She has felt the love you give your family and has seen the sorrow you have suffered. All of this in the blink of an eye; who would not weep?_**

**__**That is not the point. I do not wish to disturb her with my presence as she weeps. My family afforded me the same courtesy as I cried for my daughter; so should I give her the courtesy of leaving her to her own thoughts. 

__Theoris moved out of the throne room, accompanied by the requisite pair of guards, as several mages rushed forward to help Adjedaa... in whatever way they could. 

------- 

That evening, Theoris found himself unable to sleep. This came as no surprise. The memories had not only been revived for Adjedaa's benefit, they'd been brought back to the surface for him, as well. It was easier for him to control his emotions in this instance, as he'd experienced the memories before - hence they were memories - and had, for the most part, made his peace with them. Still, the wounds had now become fresh and raw in his mind. Perhaps he'd made his peace with them, but dealing with them again was not something he wished to do. 

Moreover, he was concerned for Adjedaa. _I cannot imagine what it must be like for her, to experience everything at once... I fear she will never be the same._

_**Do not fear this possibility. Now that she has felt what you have felt, and knows much of what you know, she will be more sympathetic to our cause. She is a member of the court - she can influence whatever decision they make regarding the shield. I am confident they will make the right choice, now that she knows.**_

_****I wish I could share your confidence, but that is a difficult prospect. The last time I shared knowledge on that level, the person I shared it with disappeared. I fear the same may happen to her, as well... and we will have lost our remaining true ally in this cause._

_**Then let us both hope and pray that your fears are baseless.**_

_****_------- 

Adjedaa found no rest throughout the night. She could barely even contain herself. She had just absorbed half a lifetime of feelings and experiences... she wanted to laugh, shout, cry, hit something, hug someone, do _something_ to remind herself that she was alive and had these capabilities. 

But instead, she simply tossed and turned in her bed, moaning every once in a while as she tried to channel and focus the overwhelming memories she'd been given. She could barely sort through her own life, much less two lives at once. It wasn't until daylight came that she was even capable of intelligible speech amidst the gibberish of wrangling two warring identities within herself. 

_This has to be more than Akunosh felt_, she thought. _He received thought... I received thought and sense alike! Every feeling Theoris recalls, I recall; the touch of his daughter's fingertips is familiar to me; the chaos of war leaves a bitter taste in his mouth and mine._

__A servant girl came to the doorway and bowed humbly. "Mistress? I bear a message from Court Mage Kenamun." 

"What is it?" Adjedaa asked softly. 

"Court Mage Kenamun wishes to convene a meeting of the court at mid-day, and he strongly urges your presence. He also wishes to know if you believe you feel well enough to receive visitors before that time." 

Adjedaa smiled slightly. "He is worried for me." 

"Yes, Mistress, that is what I heard him utter as I left his presence." 

"Very well. Tell Kenamun that if he wishes to visit, he is welcome to do so, but only for a brief time. I am still very tired." 

The girl bowed again and rushed away to see Adjedaa's request be taken care of. 

Adjedaa let out a sigh. _I have no idea what I would tell him..._ She hoped that Kenamun would feel like asking direct questions. If her suspicion was correct and she was being summoned to this session because Kenamun wished her to relay her experience to the council, she saw little point in saying it all a second time. There was no efficiency in this, nor would there be much point. There was nothing at this point that could be done about it. 

_I can hope that he is simply concerned for my welfare._ She paused. _Could what happened be considered a negative repercussion? Weeping is not something positive in itself, but I have been given so much in exchange. I was given everything Theoris has ever felt, every emotion he's ever known... in return, I wept. Though it was... embarrassing... it was, in the end, a worthy trade. Given the chance, I would again do something of that nature, even knowing I would become a spectacle._

_Perhaps that is why the Millennium items are so dangerous. After one tastes their power, they can never be rid of the experience... and it drives them to greed and lust._

__Her eyes widened. _Is that what will happen to me, as well? Will I be consumed by desire for the power that gave me so much? Will there come a time when I would throw away everything in the pursuit of that power?_

_A time when I would destroy anything that stood between me and that power?_

__She shuddered. _Frightening. That is the power of a Millennium item: to drive the powerful to lust... to drive a full stomach to hunger... to drive the Nile to thirst._

_Only the Pharaoh could have dealt with them as He did._

__Several moments passed before Adjedaa felt ready to afford herself another thought; when she did, it was the memory of how to breathe. She expelled a great gust of air that had grown stale inside her chest. 

_What is to be done now?_ She wondered. 

Kenamun stepped through the portal and smiled at the resting healer. "Hello, Adjedaa." 

"Kenamun," she acknowledged. She kept her eyes closed; she felt uncertain about trusting them just yet when it came to Kenamun. 

"You look well." 

"I feel anything but. Memories roil inside me as the raging Nile when the skies roar in anger." 

"Memories, Adjedaa?" 

"I _saw_, Kenamun. I saw what lies within Theoris. I know why he is doing what he is doing... and I know much more. Far too much more." 

Kenamun's brow knitted. "How can you know 'far too much more'?" 

She emitted a sigh, frustration evident in the noise. "I know not. Only that in my case, such a condition can and does exist. Last night... I simply could not contain it all. Every pleasant memory brought me unspeakable joy and every painful memory brought me unspeakable despair. Everything, all together... it was far too much for me to take." 

He knelt down by her side. "You saw his mind as Akunosh did, then?" 

"I know not how Akunosh saw his mind," she responded. "I know only that I saw his mind... but moreover, I saw his heart. His _heart, _Kenamun." 

She gazed at her colleague; her face told him nothing, but her eyes betrayed mixed emotions over having invaded Theoris in that manner. "I saw every moment he spent with his family... I was with him every moment, from his childhood to his marriage... and then to his children..." 

She blinked back tears. "He misses them very much, Kenamun. Yet he has not given thought to leaving these walls, not once... not as we had expected him to." 

He stroked his chin. "Then his cause truly is genuine?" 

"Yes," she said, nodding vigorously as if the motion would somehow make her more believable. "Entirely genuine. For the cause, there is no deception in his heart. The magicians he speaks of are real, as is their desire for the Millennium items." 

"And what of--?" 

"Kenamun," she interrupted, "if you wish to make an inquiry on behalf of the court, wait until the assembly you have called is in session. I _am _planning to attend, you know." 

He gave her a level gaze. "Put yourself in my position, Adjedaa. Akunosh is nowhere to be found after two days; there is not a single a trace of him. You are the last person to speak with him, and he gave you the vital information. It was well that you visited him before he vanished. Now the tables have turned. You are the one who may well hold the key to Theoris's future, and the future of the Millennium Shield, depends on the information you hold." 

"For the second day in a row," she supplemented dryly. "But there are guards just beyond that doorway... and I am quite capable of defending myself should an intruder approach with malicious intent." 

Kenamun scoffed slightly. "I have no doubt of that. And if I implied else, I do apologize." 

"No apologies necessary," she answered. Another sigh escaped her. "Now, please, go away. I am very tired and will need all my strength for the session. If it makes you feel better, post guards at the door; as long as I am not disturbed, they are welcome." 

He nodded once. "Then it shall be done." He got to his feet and left the room. 

But not before glancing one more time at the resting healer mage. 

------- 

The circle of the court was noticeably smaller, now that two of their number was missing. It was more noticeable now than it had been the last session; the last time they had met, it was almost as if they had treated Nebankh and Akunosh's absence as due to some temporary malady. 

Now, though, the reality of it was striking them. Neither man had been seen in at least two days. 

And the prospect of their return was looking less hopeful by the hour. 

Adjedaa was the last to come into the throne room. She was being assisted by a pair of guards, one arm around each of them. She had been subject to any number of dizzy spells during the night, and Theoris's memories of war were not making them any better. The combination had led to a violent expulsion of her evening meal several hours ago; she had had only sips of water since. 

Her stomach cried out for nourishment, but she still did not feel her constitution quite strong enough to handle food. Perhaps when the mid-day meal came, she would change her mind. 

The guards placed her gently in her seat beside Djedhor. Kenamun eyed her, a glint of worry in his gaze. "I am glad you feel well enough to come, Adjedaa." 

"I am well enough only to speak," she responded faintly. "After this, I shall return to my quarters for further rest and contemplation, but for now, the entire point behind this conference requires my presence... therefore, I am obligated." 

Kenamun sighed. "As you say, then. Will you give us your account?" 

------- 

Adjedaa told them everything she had seen. She told them of Theoris's memories as a child, an adult, a soldier, a husband, a father. She spared them no detail in those last two subjects; she came down hard on them, trying to emphasize the meaning of those titles – and indeed, they were titles – by putting every emotion she could into her voice. 

Then she told them of the night the magicians attacked Theoris and Khensthoth. "The magician attacked the soldiers; when Theoris regained his sight, there was no one left, and the Millennium Shield was the only remaining item in the sand. He killed the magician out of self-defense. A second magician approached, and Theoris only barely escaped with his life by using the shield to reflect the magician's attack." 

There was a note of some surprise and much contemplation in the murmuring of the court mages at this statement. Kenamun raised a hand to them. "Silence... let her continue." 

"Theoris learned to use the powers of the shield quickly. He destroyed the monsters that ran rampant throughout the city and then returned to the palace, as you well know. Most of the rest of the story, you have knowledge of: when he returned home, he found that his daughter was missing. He journeyed out into the desert for days at a time, taking the shield with him. It was through the shield's power that he learned of how he might be able to protect the Millennium items from the prying hands of the magicians who attacked him. He came here seeking to do exactly that. He knew, from the shield's example, that the Millennium items must be powerful beyond comprehension, and that if the magicians were willing to kill to take them, their intentions were not honorable. He lobbied this court. We accepted and restricted him to the palace." 

"You are sure of Theoris's intentions?" asked Djedhor. 

"He could not have conjured false memories," she answered. "His reputation and his mind both tell me otherwise. I saw deeply into his soul; I know that everything I saw is true. Even if I cannot explain how I know it, I do know it." 

"Then what is his ultimate goal?" 

"He has two," she stated. "The first is to ensure the protection of his people. That goal has been ingrained into him since he became a soldier. The second goal is to return to his family. This has been a very trying time for him; when we declared that we would not allow him to leave the palace, a part of him began to despair. He loves his family more than we know. His love runs more deeply than even I was able to see. Above all else, he wishes to see that his family is safe. And he wishes to be with them. The loss of his daughter hurt him terribly. Even now, it still pains him, and the pain will not part with him soon nor easily." 

"What is your counsel, then?" Kenamun asked. 

"My counsel is that he should be sent back to his family the instant his task is completed this evening. And we should not contact him again unless and until we make a decision concerning the Millennium Shield, which should also go with him." 

The other mages looked dubious about that last one. Surero voiced their concerns. "You ask much of us where the Millennium Shield is concerned, Adjedaa. It is a dangerous thing, as all Millennium items are. Do you seriously believe we can trust him with it any longer?" 

"He has been trusted with it this far," she answered. "What is it that should separate him from the shield when he has done no wrong with it?" 

"I have been in his quarters to guard him," Surero reminded her. "I have watched him closely over previous days and nights. I find it strange and slightly disturbing that there is always at least one hand resting on the shield, and that he would take it to his bed. I wonder if perhaps he is becoming drunk off the power that it gives him, especially since he has been given the opportunity to put that power to use for the past six nights." 

"And there is another matter," Tasetmerydjehuty said. "What of the attack on Nebankh? The fact that the powers of the shield were used to attack one of our court should count for something, should it not?" 

"There is a reason for both of these occurrences," Adjedaa assured them. Her gaze panned across the throne room. "There is something I have not yet told you, perhaps for fear of your reaction, or perhaps because it is important enough that I wished to wait for someone to address it." 

She turned to one of her guards, who held a small bowl of cool water. The guard handed the water to her, and she sipped it carefully and deliberately before continuing. "There is a spirit within the Millennium Shield. He can only communicate with this spirit if he is touching the shield; the spirit has been an anchor for his waning sanity during these past days. How it came into the shield, neither I nor Theoris have any idea. All we know is that somehow, it entered the shield that night." There was no need to specify which night she referred to. 

"And how are you aware of this?" Kenamun asked, his wording slow and careful. "Did this spirit assert such a claim?" 

"No. It does not need to." 

"Why not?" 

Adjedaa took a deep breath. She had stalled long enough; it was time to tell them. "Because it is the spirit of General Khensthoth." 

A murmur passed through the court, and there was a considerable amount of shuffling and shifting in seats. They all regarded her with suddenly wary eyes. Kenamun was no exception, and though he saw no reason why Adjedaa would lie, he still asked, "Are you sure of this?" 

"It can be no other," she responded. "It makes sense, if you stop to consider it. He was the one given it by the Pharaoh... he was bearing the shield when the first magician attacked." 

"But how could General Khensthoth's spirit enter the shield?" Djedhor asked. 

"As I said, I know not, nor does Theoris, and neither of us can even venture a guess. All we know is that it is there." 

Silence reigned in the throne room for several moments as the mages contemplated what she was saying. Finally, Kenamun bobbed his head once. "Very well. That answers Theoris's strange behavior. But what of the attack on Nebankh?" 

"It was not an attack. It was a defense." Adjedaa sipped more water. "That evening, Nebankh went to Theoris's quarters, he said, to speak with him. Yet from the accounts of the guards and servants present at the time, he seemed to want more – although they could not prove it. When the guards and servants refused to leave the room so that Nebankh and Theoris could speak alone, Nebankh threatened the servants. When the guards returned his threats, he chose not to press the issue and instead leave the room. 

"As Nebankh was leaving, Khensthoth briefly took control of Theoris's body and accused Nebankh of cowardice. In anger, Nebankh desired to retaliate with a magical attack, but Khensthoth used the shield to block. The attack rebounded and instead struck Nebankh. In essence, Nebankh harmed himself." 

She gazed meaningfully at the mages. "Theoris had nothing to do with the attack in itself, save that his body was possessed. He did not employ the powers of the shield. He was asleep and unaware. Therefore, Theoris cannot – and should not – be held accountable for what happened that night." 

"Perhaps not, but someone should be," Tasetmerydjehuty responded. "If it was Khensthoth that accused Nebankh of cowardice... that is an insult that cannot go unchallenged. It provoked a response. Therefore, the blame is Khensthoth's, and we must conjure some form of punishment." 

"Nebankh _chose_ to respond to the insult," Adjedaa said. "He was not required to by any law or measure of etiquette. It was provocation, perhaps... but he brought the injury on himself." 

"Why did Theoris not tell us of Khensthoth's existence within the shield, then, if that is the case?" Djedhor asked. "Does he have something to hide? He must have known that should this information come to light against his will, we would not be pleased that it was kept from us." 

"Yes, he knew perfectly well that this court would not sit well with hidden facts. He has a reason, and one that I believe is entirely valid," she answered. "His standing with this court may have been solid the day after Pharaoh disappeared, but after he departed the palace to be with his family, that standing began to wane. He knows the fact that he has a Millennium item in itself puts a strain on his credibility. When he came to the palace to speak with us, he was stopped by Haremakhet, and when Theoris revealed his intentions, Haremakhet accused him of being drunk on the power of the shield. We very nearly made the same mistake and would have rejected his request, were it not for the fact that he is an honorable man... thus bringing the slightest credit to his story, in our eyes." 

She looked each mage in the eye and gave them all hard stares. "Were he less than the man he is, and had he told us absolutely everything, we would have instantly branded him a heretic, put him in prison for treason, and sent the Millennium Shield to exist with the other items. And because we would not have believed these magicians existed, they might have already happened on them by now. We would have accused an innocent man of guilt and removed the opportunity for both of his final goals... the protection of his people and the company of his family. We would have deprived him of his wife, his son, his friend, and his sanity. All this, and more, depending on his honor and integrity. 

"If he had told us that Khensthoth was within the shield, his frail standing with us would have been destroyed instantly in our minds. We would have called him quite mad and thrown him away, and so he chose to keep that information from us to retain the appearance of sanity. Put yourselves into his position. Can you really hold a grudge against him for keeping that information to himself, when we all know we never would have believed it?" 

Several mages looked down at their laps in shame. They wanted to argue, to say that none of what she said was true, that they weren't nearly as closed-minded as she made them out to be... but in their hearts, they knew that was exactly what they would have done, were Theoris just some random soldier with hardly any reputation to his credit. 

"Consider it in this manner," she continued. "Suppose that you have been deprived of food for several days, and you are about to starve to death. Then you are offered a feast, food extending as far as the eye can see. Do you eat all the food you are offered? No. That would be foolish. It is harmful to eat so much after having had so little. Similarly, it would have proved harmful to Theoris had he given us all of his knowledge at once, rather than one slow, careful bite at a time. Theoris has done no wrong with the Millennium Shield, and he has done no wrong by us." 

Silence again cast itself over the throne room as the mages contemplated this simile. Kenamun spoke after several quiet moments. "In any event, the fate of the Millennium Shield is not the focus of this meeting, nor is the punishment that must eventually be handed down for the events of that night. It is Theoris we are here to discuss. Adjedaa has submitted her counsel: she believes Theoris must be allowed to return to his family the moment his task is complete. Shall anyone here object to this?" 

No voice broke the silence that followed. Kenamun nodded. "Very well, then. Theoris will be allowed to leave the palace once his goal is achieved. We shall reconvene here tomorrow to contemplate the fate of the Millennium Shield; until that fate is decided, Theoris will continue to be its custodian. Good day." 

The mages rose from their seats and left the throne room, all except Kenamun and Adjedaa. The former approached the latter, who was being helped to her feet by the guards. 

"If you feel your condition warrants it, stay in your quarters when the time comes, this evening," said Kenamun. "I do not wish that you should suffer needlessly." 

She shook her head. "No, Kenamun, I shall attend, no matter my status. Until now, Theoris has been alone in his endeavors. There has been no one who understands his struggle, understands his pain. Now that I know what it is he feels, I must be there with him to help him through. As a healer, I can do no less. He is alone otherwise." 

"He shall return to his family as soon as the deed is finished, Adjedaa. He shall not be alone." 

"Pain of this sort is not simply stanched by putting him in the comapny of others. If that were so, he would have healed long ago. Instead, he continues to suffer, even now, and he needs not suffer alone. So I shall choose to share his pain." 

Kenamun bowed his head, hearing the tone of commitment in her words. "Adjedaa... for your own sake, I hope that you do not do anything foolish." 

She frowned. "You are not presuming to threaten me, are you, Kenamun?" 

"No, not at all. I simply mean..." He sighed. "Do not mind the words I spoke just now. But I pray you, take time to hear yourself. Hear yourself as you speak of Theoris. When you do, then you may come to understanding." 

"You cannot simply tell me?" 

"It is something you must tell yourself." Kenamun turned and made his way out of the throne room. 

Adjedaa frowned. _Why would he say something of that nature? "Hear yourself as you speak of Theoris"... what–_

_Oh!_

"You speak of my loyalty to him," she called out to Kenamun's back. "You believe I am developing feelings for him?" 

Kenamun stopped mid-stride for a moment, but didn't respond before continuing on his path. 

Adjedaa frowned at his back, but said nothing. _How rude. And how foolish, presuming I have feelings for Theoris. He has none for me. I have none for him. He is a soldier with a family. I am a mage obligated to remain without. We have our paths. Kenamun misinterprets my care for Theoris; it is simply the care I wish to provide someone because of extraordinary circumstances. Were it anyone else, I would do the same._

She decided not to let it anger her further. It wasn't true; what point was there in being annoyed? There was nothing present to hide or be embarrassed about... so there was no reason for her to feel foolish. 

_I shall pray for you, Kenamun, that you should gain better insight into matters of the heart and matters of the soul, and how to determine the difference. Yes, that is what I shall do._

With the assistance of the guards, Adjedaa left the throne room, determined to offer up a prayer before the evening's ceremony. 

------- 

_*impish grin* Surprise! I'll bet you were expecting a protection ceremony, weren't you? If I am killed, harmed, abducted, or in any way maliciously touched by anything or anyone (animate or otherwise), you won't get the next chapter! (Which _will_ be the ceremony, I swear.) Review, meantime!_


	11. Conflict

_A/N: The moment everyone has been waiting for has finally arrived! Take a look and then review!_

_Penny: Usted goza? Muy bueno. Yo no hablo a japonés. Hable conmigo en inglés, por favor._

_Wolf: You call it a promise, I call it a threat. And since I'm the one writing the story... *evil grin* Deal with it._

------- 

Theoris stepped slowly into the throne room, wondering somewhere in the back of his mind if perhaps he should savor the moment. 

_It really would be better if I did not_, he mused. _As much as this moment means to me... I must see my family, must at least exit the palace, before I am driven to madness._

_**There has been plenty opportunity for that to occur, Theoris. Do not let this night be different from any of the others.**_

_****But it **is** different,_ Theoris responded, as he approached the circle of guards and mages. _This is the last time I shall need to perform this task... it is the only task before me now that separates me from my family._

_**Then complete the task as you have completed previous tasks... with the same haste. No more, no less.**_

_****_Theoris took his place. He found himself standing opposite Kenamun this evening, which he supposed was appropriate; the stout mage would have needed to be involved at some point. He could not simply be one to sit back and watch as the policy-making became manifested in ruling. He was one to be "hands-on". 

Kenamun was bearing a small box. The box had small hieroglyphs etched into it, was painted and decorated in shades of sapphire and gold, and bore a gold Eye of Horus across one side. 

Theoris cocked his head but said nothing. The Millennium item was a box? 

Kenamun caught the motion and responded to the unasked question. "This is not the Millennium item. The item is within the box." 

He pulled the lid away, to reveal strangely shaped, sharply angled blocks of gold. Each one was thick, but none of them was much longer than two joined segments of a finger. 

"We know not what power the Millennium Puzzle contains," Kenamun announced. "We know only that its power is unmatched by any of the other items. It is perhaps the most volatile, most potentially destructive of them all. We know thismuch: if it were to fall into the hands of the wrong person... the world would be in grave peril." 

He handed the lid to one of the guards, and then brought his now-free hand up to hover over the top of the open box. 

The powers he had been gifted with took over, and plucked the pieces from the box. The pieces were deposited in midair and hung there, as if on invisible wires. 

One piece, the most jagged of the many hanging there, bore an Eye of Horus that seemed to stare directly at Theoris. 

For some reason, Theoris found himself unnerved by this Eye. _Strange...I have not felt particularly anxious just from the stare of an inanimate eye, not even an Eye of Horus... but this one..._

_**This Millennium item is a relic of the royal family, Theoris. I remember the Pharaoh Himself showing favor to this item. You must be more cautious than you have been for any other item; there is no doubt in my mind that what Kenamun says is true.**_

_****__Then come with me. You know how to cast the protection as well as I do, and if you go with me, we can be that much more cautious. You can help rein me in, pull me back if necessary._

_**If I go with you, I cannot be an anchor. You will not be able to find your way back by calling on me, should you lose yourself. And I might lose myself, as well.**_

_****Would the protection be cast even if we did lose ourselves?_

_**I know not. And it would be best, I think, if we did not consider this.**_

_****Come with me, Khensthoth. If nothing else,we will be more cautious for our own sakes._

_**...Very well.**_

_****_Kenamun stared across the distance, between the floating pieces, and into Theoris's eyes. His expression told Theoris that he was as ready as he was ever going to be. 

Theoris glanced one more time around the circle. Guards he barely knew, guards he'd become acquainted with, court mages... Adjedaa, leaning on a pair of guards, watching patiently. 

He nodded silent thanks to her for coming. 

He hoped it would not be the last time he saw any of these people. 

He brought the shield up into ready position, and let his eyes drift closed. 

The shield reached out and touched the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle. 

------- 

Theoris appeared in the midst of an endless void. When he looked down, he saw that he seemed to be floating; his legs dangled over nothingness. 

That was not the only strange thing. Upon glancing down at his feet, he saw that they were somehow... darker than usual. It was almost like they were transparent... visible, yet invisible at the same time. As if he were only halfway there. 

"Theoris." 

He twisted around -- though without pruchase under him; some part of him vaguely wondered about this -- to see who had spoken. 

His surprise was only minimal at the sight of his old commander. Khensthoth was floating there, wearing clothing similar to what Theoris had: a white robe with thin gold trim. He also had the Millennium Shield mounted on his arm. 

On instinct, Theoris glanced down at his own arm, and felt somewhat confused when he saw that another Millennium Shield hung there. He looked back up at Khensthoth, a questioning look on his face. 

Khensthoth emitted a low chuckle. "It is symbolic, Theoris. We both bear and control the power of the Millennium Shield." 

"Ah." 

"We should get this over and done with, Theoris. Let us go." 

Theoris nodded in agreement. The two men focused their concentration on the Millennium Puzzle. 

The pieces appeared in front of them, in the midst of the void. Each piece glowed a bright, alluring yellow. 

Theoris and Khensthoth glanced at each other a last time, then brought their shields up and concentrated further. 

The pieces of the puzzle began to spin in place. 

Theoris and Khensthoth sharpened their focus. 

The pieces began to converge towards the segment bearing the Eye of Horus -- which was, appropriately, at the center of the mass. 

They pushed. 

The pieces began revolving around the Eye-piece, still rotating... the effect was akin to planets moving around the sun, although such an analogy would not be made for thousands of years. 

The pieces spiraled closer and closer to the Eye, their shapes now all but impossble to determine because of their rapid spinning. 

A loud rumble, like the sound of a temple collapsing, roared through the void, but Theoris and Khensthoth ignored it, continuing instead to sharpen their focus until further clarity could no longer be achieved. 

With the sound of boulders crashing against each other... 

The pieces of the puzzle suddenly clicked into place. 

Theoris and Khensthoth stared at it for a moment. It was pyramidal in shape, though upside-down, and bore a slot protruding from the top, presumably for some sort of rope or chain to slip through. 

The Eye of Horus adorning the puzzle glimmered at them, then emitted two golden beams of light. The beams struck Khensthoth and Theoris-- 

------- 

In the throne room, the Millennium Puzzle had mysteriously formed itself. The soldiers permitted themselves noreaction, but the mages gasped... they had not counted on this to happen. 

The puzzle now floated between Kenamun and Theoris. Kenamun stared in amazement, but Theoris had a vacant look in his eyes; he had gone beyond being able to see the events in the throne room, to another place. 

The glow between the shield and the puzzle blazed. 

------- 

They felt themselves being pulled somewhere. 

Stone walls arose out of nowhere. A stone floor appeared underneath them. 

They found themselves facing a virtual palace. 

A palace of darkness. 

The place was dank and damp. Both men felt chills, even though logically, they should not have been able to sense temperature on this plane of existence. 

Khensthoth shifted his jaw. "It is as I feared." 

"What? What has happened? Where are we?" Theoris asked. 

"The Millennium Puzzle has taken us into itself. We are lost from your body and from the Millennium Shield... and unless we are expelled from this place, there is no hope for our return." 

**_...return..._**

**__**They looked up at the sound of the new voice. It sounded vaguely familiar, but neither one was sure from where. Khensthoth frowned slightly. "Is this how I sound to you when I speak to you?" 

"It is something akin to that," Theoris answered. "Hello? Is someone here?" 

**_...someone...?_**

**__**"Where are you?" Khensthoth called out. 

**_...where... puzzle... palace... betrayal..._**

**__**Their stone surroundings flickered around them, and turned transparent, like Theoris and Khensthoth were. The men frowned more deeply. 

"Is this a spirit? A soul trapped within the puzzle?" Theoris asked. 

"It can only be that," Khensthoth answered. "But the question is... whose spirit?" 

"That question remains for the other two," Theoris reminded his former commander. 

"Yet this one is different. Stronger, somehow... not angry, like the first, or insane, like the second... I feel some sort of great power here, in this voice." 

**_...power... overwhelming..._**

**__**A ghostly form apppeared in front of them, more ghostly than either their stone surroundings or even the two men themselves. All that could be made out was an outline. 

Khensthoth started. He _knew _who this was. The last time he had seen this person, it was the night he had lost his body... the night he'd entered the Millennium Shield. 

------- 

Theoris's forehead blazed suddenly with a glowing Eye of Horus. More gasping and alarmed shouting ensued. 

"**_Pharaoh...?_**" 

A droning hum arose and echoed through the throne room. The glowing link connecting the shield and the puzzle grew twice as bright, three times, so bright that the assembled crowd of soldiers and mages had to turn away. They threw their hands up at the light, trying to spare their eyes and remain in place at the same time. 

The Millennium Puzzle spun in place, almost too swiftly for any mortal eye to see. 

The Eye of Horus that adorned it glimmered brightly at Kenamun, shining so brightly that he could barely stand to watch. 

And then the expression on his face went vacant. 

His eyes began to glow yellow. 

And a glowing Eye of Horus appeared on his forehead. 

The Millennium Puzzle had long stopped floating due to Kenamun's power. Now it hovered there under its own... as if of its own sheer volition. 

"**_...Khensthoth?_**" 

------- 

"Pharaoh!" Khensthoth exclaimed. He tried to move forward, but floating in semi-space, that wasn't an option. Then he tried to bow down before the shadow that loomed before them, but that also was not possible. 

Theoris blinked at the shadow. On rare occasion, he had spied the Crown Prince that eventually became Pharaoh; the boy, for some strange reason, wore his hair unlike most Egyptians. Instead of having a shaven head, or even letting his hair hang limply, he had chosen to have his peculiar purple hair brushed upwards, so that his head almost seemed to carry huge, flat, double-edged blades. Half the sprig of golden locks above the very center of his forehead had been allowed to dangle freely, while the other half had gone up with the rest of his dark hair almost in the shape of lightning. 

Theoris, possessed of only a short ponytail at the base of his neck and a thin braid on his left temple, had remembered the exotic hairstyle, for no other reason than that it so sharply contrasted his own. 

The shadow shimmered and warped. **_Ungh..._** It sounded as though even maintaining its presence there was a great strain for it... whatever it was. 

"Pharaoh!" Khensthoth said again, his voice filled with both awe and horror at the same time. "You are... still alive?" 

------- 

"**_...alive?_**" 

Kenamun stared blankly at Theoris. The Eyes of Horus on their foreheads blazed with golden fire. Surero began to step forward, though what good he could do, he wasn't sure. 

Adjedaa grabbed his shoulder. "No, Surero! Do not distract them!" 

"I must do something!" he responded, scowling at her. 

"There is nothing to be done," she said. "Not until the ceremony is complete." 

"What if it never completes? What if Theoris and Kenamun are doomed to stand here forever?" 

"Then they shall stand here forever, under the protection of those who would ensure the safety of the Millennium items," she answered grimly. 

Tasetmerydjehuty and Djedhor both ground their teeth in frustration at the truth of Adjedaa's words as they continued to watch. There truly was nothing they could do. They knew that to attempt interruption was to end the ceremony in tragedy. 

"**_Pharaoh?_**" Theoris asked again, only it wasn't Theoris. Adjedaa knew that much. Djedhor, Tasetmerydjehuty, and Surero could feel as dubious about it as they pleased, but she knew that it wasn't Theoris. 

_Khensthoth... you truly are here_, she thought. 

She looked over at Kenamun. _And as for you... are you truly our Pharaoh?_

------- 

**_...alive... Khensthoth... Pharaoh... I was... Pharaoh...!_**

The shadow flickered again, and seemed to grow more transparent. Khensthoth tried to leap forward, tried to find some way to reach it... but there was nothing he could do. 

Theoris sighed sadly. "We came here to protect the Millennium Puzzle, Khensthoth. Let us do that. Let us use the powers of the shield to protect the puzzle and this spirit that lives within it." 

"This spirit is the Pharaoh!" Khensthoth virtually yelled. "We cannot simply leave Him here!" 

"To take Him with us is not our mission, Khensthoth." 

"Theoris!" 

"Listen to me. We are nobody to hold the fate of the Pharaoh's spirit in our hands. That must be left to greater forces." 

"You do believe me, do you not, that He is the Pharaoh? Somehow trapped within the puzzle?" 

"Even if I did not, what I have just said would be no different. I did not take the other spirits out of their items... I shall not be accomplice to removing this one, either." 

Khensthoth looked at Theoris disbelievingly. "He would bring order to the chaos that still lives within Egypt... He would rally the people and ensure the nation's survival!" 

"The nation of Egypt will survive without Him, for now," said Theoris. "It has done so this long. It can continue to do so." 

Theoris brought his Millennium Shield up and allowed it to do its work. A golden streak of light shot out and engulfed the shadow. 

"Theoris, no!" Khensthoth shouted. "Do not do this!" 

"I must, Khensthoth," the soldier quietly replied. "I must. You set this task before me. We have fought hard to come this far. Now I must see it through all the way." 

The shadow was outlined in a golden light, and its outline seemed to shrink. **_...Khensthoth...?_**

"Pharaoh!" Khensthoth turned to Theoris and growled, and did something that almost made Theoris stop. 

He brought up his Millennium Shield and aimed it at Theoris. 

"Stop, Theoris! Stop now!" 

But Theoris could not – and even if he could, would not – stop. The shadow grew smaller and smaller, its voice fainter and fainter... until, finally, it disappeared altogether. 

As did their semi-solid stone surroundings. 

"_NO!_" Khensthoth shouted. 

Theoris sighed sadly. "I am sorry, Khensthoth... it was not my mission. The Millennium Puzzle is safe now." 

Khensthoth's shouting became incoherent... 

And a beam of gold light burst from his shield to strike Theoris. 

------- 

The light in the throne room faded; the beam between the shield and the puzzle dissipated. The Millennium Puzzle fell apart and its pieces clattered loudly to the floor. The Eye of Horus on Kenamun's forehead faded, and the stout mage slumped to the floor, knocked unconscious. 

Theoris remained on his feet, but the Eye of Horus upon his head had not faded. It still blazed brightly, and his eyes shone the same color. He was grimacing, grinding his teeth, even. 

"**_No!_**" he suddenly shouted. "**_No! I must save the Pharaoh! He lives! The Pharaoh lives! I must bring Him back!_**" 

Adjedaa gasped; one of her hands flew to her mouth in an attempt to stifle the noise. She didn't need to bother, as there was a considerable amount of gasping occurring within the throne room as it was, more than enough to cover the sound of her own. 

_It is Khensthoth–!_

Theoris – or rather, Khensthoth – charged forward, reaching out to the puzzle. The guards were quick in their response to this; they moved swiftly upon him and grabbed his arms before he could proceed further. He growled and gnashed his teeth in much the same manner as a caged tiger, then wrestled one of his arms free of their grip and used it to strike them both away. 

Surero and Djedhor both advanced on Khensthoth and called upon the power that had been gifted them; the soldier was thrown across the throne room, and a marble pillar was what stopped his flight. 

He landed hard on the floor – a loud _smack_ resounded through the chamber – but then got back to his feet and ran forward again. Blood dripped from his mouth, and Adjedaa began to wonder just how far they would have to go to ensure Khensthoth did not reach the puzzle. 

Surero and Djedhor again called on their power, but this time, Khensthoth was ready for them. He brought up the Millennium Shield to block them, and this time, they were the ones to fly across the room. They landed on the floor and skidded hard, then rolled to a stop. Both groaned in pain. 

Adjedaa's eyes darkened. _Enough._ She turned to one of the guards, held out her hand, and demanded, "Give me your dagger." 

Without question, he obeyed. Adjedaa's fingers curled around the handle, and her gaze turned back on Khensthoth; now he was fighting three guards at once, using his shield as a bludgeon. 

She held the dagger in such a way that her wrist hid the blade, and she called out, "Khensthoth, stop!" 

The soldier looked up at the mention of his name. He frowned slightly. "**_Adjedaa?_**" 

She moved toward him, then positioned herself between him and the puzzle. Her gaze was set, and though she felt terribly afraid of what now stood before her, she also knew that something had to be done about it... thus she kept her wits and courage about her. "Khensthoth... is the Millennium Puzzle safe?" 

Khensthoth's frown grew deeper. "**_That is all you care for? The Pharaoh lives, Adjedaa! I must have the puzzle to bring Him back!_**" 

"Is it safe, Khensthoth?" 

His glowing eyes narrowed. "**_It is._**" 

"Where is Theoris?" 

"**_He is no longer here._**" 

"What have you done with him?" 

"**_I have done what must be done to traitors... I have locked him away._**" 

This time it was Adjedaa's turn to frown. "Traitors? What do you speak of?" 

"**_He cast the protection on the puzzle when I instructed him not to... when his Pharaoh was standing there in front of him!_**" 

"You are not in a position to give orders to him, Khensthoth." 

"**_Incorrect... otherwise I would not be here._**" 

Adjedaa inched closer to Khensthoth. "Why would you instruct him not to cast protection on the Millennium Puzzle? What does it have to do with the Pharaoh? The Pharaoh is gone." 

"**_No! The Pharaoh lives! He lives within the puzzle! When Theoris cast his protection, he sealed the Pharaoh away! Now there is no way of knowing if He shall ever be able to return! With the puzzle, I can remove the protection, and He may be brought back!_**" 

She stood speechless at this revelation. The Pharaoh? Alive within the puzzle...? 

"What of the magicians?" she asked. 

"**_The Pharaoh dispensed with the corrupted mages of His court... He can do the same for these magicians!_**" 

Adjedaa simply stood there in silence. 

The Eye of Horus – and his glowing eyes – flickered, as if the power that fueled them was bleeding away. He grunted and stumbled slightly. "**_Get out of my way, Adjedaa..._**" 

She shook her head firmly. "I will not." 

The eyes flickered again, and he roared in frustration. Left with no other option, he lowered his head and charged Adjedaa. 

He struck her squarely in the midsection, just under the diaphragm. 

She was violently deprived of breath, but she refused to let him simply toss her aside. 

She pulled the dagger back... 

And stabbed him in the side. 

He roared in agony and fell to the ground, taking her with him. She lost her grip on the knife, and it remained buried in his flesh. 

The next moment, she found herself splayed out on the floor; Khensthoth was just beyond her, also on the floor, struggling with the knife. He grabbed at the hilt and wrenched it out, which only caused him to yell in pain again. He glared down at Adjedaa; she had stabbed him in such a way that she had deprived him of the ability to walk, and so running to the puzzle was out of the question. 

She had him beaten, and they both knew it. 

He roared again, and raised the knife high over his head; there was no question as to its target. 

Adjedaa looked on in terror. 

The knife came down... 

------- 

_Cliffhanger! *insane laugh* Once again, if I am harmed, abducted, killed, maliciously touched in any manner by any objects (animate or otherwise), or threatened/promised (*coughWolfcough*), you'll run the risk of waiting that much longer for the next chapter! Meantime, please let me know how I'm doing!_


	12. Flight

_A/N: Hmm, some of us are pretty impatient for a new chappie, aren't we? All right, all right, have your way. This is a longer one, and I wrote it in the space of maybe about 14 hours (nearly half of which was devoted to working on a Saturday morning!). so I hope it sounds good and that you enjoy it._

_Wolf: You're better off curbing your instincts, in any case. Otherwise the King of Spoons would haunt every last one of us. Augh! Run, my friends, run! (Kudos!)_

_Penny: Aww, c'mon, you know that I've killed major characters off before. That's the best part of writing an angst story! Let's see how your opinions of my characters weigh in on this one. Kudos!_

_Yoshimi: Ahh, no threats now. Play nice. Please? I'll give you kudos! Here, have kudos in advance! Kudos!_

------- 

The knife stopped. 

With the tip barely a hair's breadth above her breast, the descent of the knife had come to a sudden halt. 

She was trembling with fear, but nevertheless she stared into Khensthoth's eyes. 

Only, they weren't Khensthoth's. 

The power that coursed through him, empowered the Eye of Horus and the glowing quality of his real eyes, flickered again, only this time it was a repeated flickering. He let out a grunt of several emotional qualities – pain, frustration, anguish. 

"Khensthoth... stop..." His voice shuddered with the effort of trying to speak. "Y-you cannot do this..." 

Adjedaa dared not move, even though every instinct she possessed screamed at her to do so... to simply roll out of the way and scramble back to the protection of the mages and guards just mere footfalls away. 

The eyes of the man she saw now continued to flicker. One moment, they blazed with golden fire; the next, they were the brandy color that he'd always borne. His voice also fluctuated. One moment, it was warped and it echoed, whereas the next, it was the simple voice he'd always had. 

"**_Traitor!_** ... No... stop this, Khensthoth... **_This was our chance, Theoris!_** ... It was not our task..." 

He was frozen in place, completely rigid. The cold tip of the knife was just barely touching her breast, but it was enough for her; she didn't want to so much as even blink, much less squirm out of the way. _If I try to move, Khensthoth may take him over long enough to... Theoris must use this position as motivation. Moving would only distract him and give Khensthoth the foothold he needs..._

All she could do was watch as Theoris and Khensthoth warred within Theoris's body. 

------- 

Khensthoth delivered a devastating blow to Theoris, causing him to fly back and across the empty throne room of Theoris's mind. 

"I shall go back and do it myself!" Khensthoth roared. "The Pharaoh must be brought back!" 

Theoris got back to his feet and charged Khensthoth. "Listen to yourself! You have been driven to madness!" 

Khensthoth flew back under the force of Theoris's charge. "It is madness that you would deprive your people of their leader! Now you and that healer wish to stand in my way for even attempting to bring Him back!" 

"You are trying to murder her! She has committed no wrong against you! Nor have I! I have performed to the task you set before me, and now you wish to destroy me for that? What sense is there in this?" 

"I did not know the Pharaoh would be in the Millennium Puzzle!" 

"Nor did I! And nevertheless I performed to the task because it was what needed to be done!" 

Khensthoth roared again and charged Theoris; as he did so he brought up his Millennium Shield to use as a battering ram. 

Theoris brought up his own shield to block, and he braced himself for the hit. 

The two shields clashed against each other. 

The two soldiers were thrown to opposite sides of the throne room. 

Theoris was the first to recover; he got to his feet and saw Khensthoth struggling to find some purchase on the slippery floor. 

The older soldier convulsed. And his body began to grow transparent. 

Theoris's eyes grew wide. "No... Khensthoth, do not leave." 

Khensthoth gasped. "It-it is the sh-shield..." 

Theoris looked up at the ceiling of the throne room, which was not truly the ceiling of any throne room at all. _What are you doing to him?_

__The answer came to him, no so much in thought, but more as a... feeling. Instinct. 

_You cannot fight yourself... you are doing this for self-preservation, or you would destroy yourself..._

_But... stop... Khensthoth was... no, stop..._

__But Khensthoth continued to vanish. His shuddering had slowed now, and he was staring at Theoris with a look of resignation. 

"Theoris... this is my last... I have no family, and only you as my friend... now I have lashed out against my only ally, and for that, it is right that I should be gone..." 

Theoris shook his head. "No, Khensthoth... I wish you would remain... I am your only ally and you are mine..." 

Khensthoth's form had become so faded now that Theoris could barely see him. The only clear thing about him was the spark in Khensthoth's eyes, the spark of life that had stayed with him through peace and wartime. 

"Go back to your family, Theoris... they need you..." 

And then Khensthoth -- and the throne room around them -- vanished. 

To leave Theoris in the recesses of his own mind. 

That was when he realizes his arm was aching. 

He returned to his body and saw himself over Adjedaa, the dagger positioned directly over her heart; its tip rested on her breast. Her face was frozen in an expression of terror and fascination. 

"Theoris...?" she whispered. 

He slumped back and felt the wrenching pain in his side. He gasped and let the dagger clatter to the ground. 

He fell back into a puddle of his own blood, and he clutched at his side. He had seen what happened, had even felt it to some extent... but Khensthoth had taken the pain for himself as long as he could. 

He groaned as a quadruplet of soldiers picked him up and carried him away. 

------- 

Theoris was taken back to the palace quarters he'd been given. A cadre of soldiers and mages surrounded him as he tried to make himself as comfortable as he could. Despite the court's decision to let him out, the events of that evening (both Khensthoth's outburst and Theoris's injury) had convinced just about everyone that he should be kept under close observation as his wound was healed. 

Understandably, Adjedaa was reluctant to visit Theoris to help him with his injury. Nevertheless, she went to visit him just before sunrise. 

She stepped cautiously into the room. Theoris was able to find no sleep, yet he wasn't awake in the true sense of the word. He was somewhere between, standing on the horizon between the two. His eyes were open, half-lidded, unblinking, unseeing, unmoving. A groan escaped him every once in a while, the only indication that he was in pain. 

She sighed softly as she approached him. "Theoris..." 

He didn't respond; he simply continued to stare at the ceiling, his gaze unfocused. 

Tentatively, she sat down on the edge of his bed. "Theoris... I have come to help heal your wound." 

"There are some wounds," he said softly, "that cannot be healed... not even by you." 

"I know, Theoris," she said. "I know your thoughts. I know your history. I know that you have suffered great loss at the hands of fate. But you still have gained much throughout your life. You have a wife... a son... a future. You are free to live your life how you choose." 

He didn't look at her. "I believe my future may already be set before me, in stone. There may be no changing it." 

"Khensthoth told you that no one can truly predict the future, did he not?" she asked, drawing upon the memories she'd seen. 

"No mortal being, perhaps, can predict the future. But the power within the Millennium items may succeed where mortals fail." 

Her eyes took on a light of concern. "Where is Khensthoth?" 

Theoris's eyes closed at this question. "I know not. He may still be within the shield... locked away for eternity because he tried to use it to defy its master. Or he may be lost to the darkness. Doomed to wander in oblivion." 

"Then... you cannot speak with him any longer?" 

"No. He has vanished from the sight of my mind's eye; if his voice still casts sound, my ears are deaf to it." 

"May he yet be present within the shield?" 

"He may. But I hold no hope in this regard." 

She gave Theoris a slight nod. "Are you in a great deal of pain?" 

"I have felt the pain of the blade before," he said. "I am more capable of resisting the torture now. But yes, it is quite painful." 

She sighed. "I am sorry for what I did, Theoris. Yet you do understand, do you not, why I did it?" 

"I understand completely," he responded. "And as bizarre as it may sound, I owe you a debt of gratitude for stabbing me. I know not what would have happened had Khensthoth achieved his goal." 

"Is it true, what you argued?" she asked. "Does the Pharaoh yet live within the Millennium Puzzle?" 

"I know not," Theoris said truthfully. "I could only see a shape, a distinct form wrapped up in shadows. It could have been the Pharaoh. It could have been another. Khensthoth was convinced that the Pharaoh was He. I shall not gainsay him. I know not." 

She nodded once. "The court is very concerned." 

He scoffed. "They would be mad to have no concern for what has happened this night." 

"The concern is that Khensthoth may have wanted to use the alleged presence of the Pharaoh within the puzzle as an excuse to gain more power. Power he desired for himself." 

"I do not believe that was Khensthoth's intent," Theoris responded. "I believe his cause was genuine, yet his actions and thoughts misguided." 

"I am sorry, Theoris, but our patience wears thin on believing in fantastical causes. We believed yours, though improbable it seemed. Is that not enough?" 

"It is enough that you believed in my cause long enough for me to do what had to be done." He opened his eyes halfway. "Whether you believe that his cause was genuine is not my concern. My only concern now is rejoining the family I have missed so dearly." 

He turned his head slightly and looked over at her. "I believe you can understand that, at the very least." 

"I do understand, and as no one else can. My heart is with you." She allowed a slight smile. "Your wife sent a messenger this evening relaying her concern for your prolonged absence. She wishes for your immediate, safe return." 

"As do I," he responded. "Are you here to heal my wound?" 

"I am." 

"Then I implore you do your duty so that I may depart this place." 

She reached her hands out and gently pressed her palms over Theoris's side. She concentrated on the power within her, the power she first discovered as a child when a playmate badly scraped his knee. She let the healing energy flow from her, like a stream cut into the side of a river, and into Theoris. 

Theoris arched his back and cried out. The accelerated healing process was not something his body was used to tolerating, and so was very uncomfortable, almost more so than when he had been stabbed in the first place. 

Slowly, inexorably, the ends of the wound began to seal. The mouth that had been created in his side fused its lips together; the flesh beneath meshed with itself and repaired. 

Adjedaa released him and sighed. It took a great amount of concentration and energy to heal a puncture wound of that size, and she was already tired from losing both her adrenaline rush and her sleep to the events of the night. She got up and left his quarters without further discussion; she was badly in need of sleep, and Theoris was badly in need of his family. 

She couldn't help but wonder what ruling tomorrow's court session would bring. 

------- 

Theoris entered the door to his home at sunrise. Salatis lay in his bed in the rear corner, soundly asleep. 

Tamin was in their private bedroom, sitting straight up in bed and staring at the wall. 

Theoris moved into the room. "Tamin?" 

She glanced up, and joy filled her expression. "Theoris!" She leapt out of bed and virtually tackled him with a hug. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her in return and brushed her cheek with a kiss. 

"Oh, I have missed you so much," she whispered. "I have worried for you more than I can stand these past days... I have found no rest..." 

"Shh... I am here now," he responded. His hold on her grew tighter. "I have missed you, as well... I have thought of no others but you and Salatis during the lonely nights..." 

"No others?" she asked softly, breathing him in. 

"No others," he assured her. "I could hardly bear to be without you, Tamin. I love you with all my heart... my love has only deepened during my absence." 

For a long time, they simply held each other. 

------- 

The mood in the court was subdued as all of the mages gathered into their seats. For a long moment, none spoke. Kenamun was the first to break the silence. "Well. We are gathered now to discuss the future of the Millennium Shield... a future that is very much in question, after the events of last night." 

He turned to Adjedaa. "Did Theoris tell you anything more before he departed? Specifically, concerning Khensthoth." 

"When I asked him where Khensthoth is, he told me that it is possible he may yet be within the shield." 

"In which case, the shield presents a danger to us," said Surero. 

"It may. It may not," she responded. "He told me he does not hold any hope that Khensthoth is still there... or that if he is, he will be able to do anything like what he did last night." 

"Which do you personally believe is the more likely? That he is there, or that he is not?" 

She sighed and shook her head. "I know not. I cannot even prefer one over the other." 

"Then the shield represents a continued danger," said Djedhor. "To be honest, I found Theoris's explanation for his requirement of the Millennium items to be rather... how shall I put this... improbable. Yet by Adjedaa's account, and the account of the Millennium Scale, his cause was just and true. But now, with Khensthoth's outburst of apparent insanity... I do not believe the shield can any longer be considered safe in Theoris's hands." 

"Nor do I," said Surero. 

"Nor I," Tasetmerudjehuty supplemented. 

"Should the shield be passed to another, then?" Kenamun asked. 

Djedhor shook his head. "The only option I can see if to destroy the shield. That would ensure that it does not become a danger to anyone else who carries it." 

"I disagree with such a proposition," said Surero. "Destroying the shield would only release the dark energy within." 

"Your proposition, Surero?" Kenamun asked. 

"Bury it. Keep it hidden within the depths of the earth and never allow it to resurface." 

"That is more complex a task than destroying it," Djedhor countered. "Destruction would mean we would not need to guard it." 

"And there is another matter where destruction is favorable." 

Everyone looked up at Adjedaa, who had spoken this last. 

"It was created with the purpose of protecting others, at the cost of its own existence. That is the purpose all shields share. Therefore, would it not be reasonable to assume that its destruction would not necessarily yield a tragedy in its wake?" 

The mages were intrigued by this. "Please continue," Kenamun said. 

"The shield cannot cast protection on itself. It was meant to protect not itself, but others. That is its intent. Therefore, the magicians that Theoris encountered will never relent in their hunt for the Millennium items, not as long as one remains. Thus, destruction of the shield must be considered as a very real possibility." 

Surero blinked in surprise. "You advocate its destruction after being such an avid supporter of Theoris's cause?" 

"His cause did not intend for Khensthoth to attempt to take the Millennium Puzzle, injure soldiers he himself trained, and attempt to kill a court mage. It is true that if Khensthoth remains within the shield, it poses a very real danger." Her expression was set, her voice firm. "I know that if such a course of action is taken, it will cause great discomfort for Theoris. However, as much as he has wished to be with his family these last several days, and as tragic as the events of last night were, I do not believe he would find much resistance within himself. Without Khensthoth's voice and advice, and without the threat of the magicians to the Millennium items, he has little reason to keep the shield. And to fully protect the Millennium items from the view of those magicians, it is only logical that the shield be destroyed." 

Her last words resounded through the throne room for several moments, uninterrupted by any other voice as all stopped to consider what she was saying. 

Kenamun pursed his lips and finally broke the quiet. "Very well. With these things in mind, shall there be any further objection to the shield's destruction?" 

No voice spoke out. 

And in the silence, the decision was made. 

The Millennium Shield was to be destroyed. 

------- 

Theoris had gone to bed with his wife hours before, but he had found no rest since then. It was not the same with Tamin; she'd fallen asleep as soon as she'd entered the covers with him. 

Salatis had awakened and was doodling something on a piece of papyrus with a chunk of charcoal. He'd said nothing to his returned father, something which Theoris had not found particularly surprising. Even though Theoris knew that his son loved him, they were on more distant terms than he and his daughter had ever been. 

He felt something. 

He frowned, glanced over in the corner where the Millennium Shield rested. _Surely it cannot touch my mind from this distance... but then, what is it I feel?_

__The closest definition he could give the feeling was some sort of awful premonition. 

There was a shuffling outside the door. "Theoris? We wish to speak with you." 

Theoris closed his eyes. "I do not wish to be disturbed, Kenamun. Would you wait?" 

"I am sorry, we cannot and will not." 

He sighed. "Very well, one moment." He got out of bed and hastily threw on a robe, then went to the door to meet Kenamun. 

Not only was Kenamun there, but so were Surero and Adjedaa, along with three soldiers. Theoris frowned. "Is there something wrong?" 

"We have made our decision concerning the Millennium Shield," Kenamun quietly stated. 

Theoris's eyes narrowed. "May I assume that, with as many enforcers as you bring, it is not a decision I should be pleased with?" 

'Theoris, in this matter, your pleasure does not concern us. Only the welfare of our people. We know not your thoughts on this matter. We know only our judgment, our verdict." 

"And what is the verdict the court has rendered?" 

"Immediate destruction of the Millennium Shield." 

Theoris's eyes widened. "It cannot be..." 

"It is. I am sorry, Theoris." What was more, Kenamun's expression seemed to convey sincere apologies. As did the expressions on Surero and Adjedaa's faces. 

Perhaps even the soldiers, if Theoris felt inclined to believe Kenamun. 

He didn't. 

Theoris backed away from the doorway and edged toward the shield. 

"Theoris... I really am sorry," Kenamun repeated. 

"I know," Theoris whispered. "As am I." 

He dived at the shield. 

The soldiers shoved their way through the doorway, their scimitars at the ready. 

Theoris grabbed the shield and shoved his way through the soldiers, keeping his head down behind the item. 

He crashed directly into Kenamun, and they both fell to the ground. Theoris turned his fall into a roll and swiftly -- if not gracefully -- got back to his feet. 

He spared a single glance at Surero and Adjedaa. 

Neither one was making a move to stop him. 

But neither were they moving to help. 

And the soldiers were recovering, as was Kenamun. 

_I cannot stay here_, he thought. _I have no choice but to run._

__And so he ran. 

------- 

He darted quickly through the streets, hoping to avoid the guards. Yet he was sure that they had alerted their comrades by now, and the sentries would know who to look for. Even if they didn't, they knew _what _to look for: the Millennium Shield mounted on his right arm. He wished it were not quite so bulky and obvious, but then again, if it were not bulky, it wouldn't be a shield. And it had saved him from several scimitars already, so he chose to thank the stars for small favors. 

They certainly were not granting him any large ones. 

His movements were as rapid as he had honed them to be in countless battles. Though there was still a dull ache in his side and he was exhausted, he moved with the speed of a battle-ready soldier. He could do no less. 

Vaguely, he wondered why he was running. Khensthoth was no longer within the shield, and the task that had been set before him was complete. 

_There should be no reason for me to run_, he thought. _I should simply let them have the shield, should I not? And Adjedaa carries my memories, so a member of the mage court knows of the magicians, knows they exist. What further purpose does the shield serve me?_

_Have I become possessive? Even power-mad? I should hope I have not... and yet I have no true reason in my mind for why I would be running away. The shield is dangerous. Even I am aware of this. Should Khensthoth return... I know not what would happen._

__Thus he ran, not knowing why. 

It was simply... instinct. 

_This is my future. Whether I understand it or not, this is what was supposed to happen. I do not even know why._

__He darted down an alley and turned left at the end of it. Perhaps forty strides away was an unattended horse, most unusual in Egypt, but it was an unattended horse nevertheless. 

Perhaps it was instinct. Perhaps it was the Millennium Shield somehow guiding him. Perhaps it was borderline insanity. Whatever made him do it, Theoris leapt atop the horse and removed the leather strap that bound it to a nearby wooden post, then urged the horse to run. 

He moved as the wind, then; the horse charged through the streets with little regard for what was in the middle of them. Theoris found himself thankful that not many were out during this time of day as the horse raced forward. 

He heard hoofbeats behind him. 

He spared a glance over his shoulder, and much to his dismay, he saw that several soldiers were giving chase on horses of their own. Leading the pack was Djedhor. 

"Theoris!" the mage shouted. "Stop!" 

_I cannot stop, not now_, he thought. _I have now made an enemy of the court and of the soldiers of Egypt. In this mad drive to save the Millennium Shield I am turning my back on everyone and everything._

_This is not right._

_Why am I doing this?_

_What is there to gain?_

__A wave of exasperation overcame him, an emotion that was peculiar to be feeling at this point. He frowned at the feeling. _How very strange. But why?_

___It is instinctual. As if I was being driven by a basic desire._

__He blinked as he suddenly put the pieces together. It was simple, so simple, that he would never have guessed it if he weren't so in tune with his instincts, if he didn't know that instincts could be misleading. 

_It is the shield. It is driving me to do this. Some sort of self-preservation act. Khensthoth? Are you there?_

__He received no response to his query, but the drive within him to run became more intense. 

He glanced down at the shield. _Why are you doing this? Do you know what you are doing to me? Do you even care?_

__Again, there was no response. Theoris felt frustration course through his veins, and he knew it was his own frustration. _Pitiful! You would go to such extremes as this to ensure your own survival! Why? Why would you deprive me of my life?_

__No answer. Not in the way Khensthoth would have answered. 

Or... 

A single word formed itself in Theoris's mind, a word both familiar and unfamiliar to him. 

_Destiny._

__------- 

He rode through the streets, doubling back every once in a while, desperately trying to lose Djedhor. He didn't want to try to get out of the city, because once he did, he would never be able to come back; this he knew. 

After what seemed an eternity of riding, he seemed to get rid of them, at least for a few moments. A few was all he desired; he made his way back to his home using twists and turns no one would have expected. 

Tamin was standing in the doorway. A tear stream stained her cheek, and her expression was one of hopelessness. 

Theoris got off the horse and pulled Tamin into a fierce hug. She returned the embrace just as fiercely and she sobbed into his neck. 

Without question, they both knew what was going to happen. Either Theoris would continue to run and leave the capital city forever, or he would be caught by the sentries and punished. 

Either way, they would not see each other for a very long time... if ever again. 

"I love you," she wept. "Please stay safe." 

He took her face into his hands and captured her lips in a last sweet, passionate kiss, one to which she eagerly replied. 

When at last they pulled away, he whispered, "Stay strong. See that Salatis becomes what he dreams to be." 

She nodded sorrowfully. 

The sound of hoofbeats rumbled in the distance. Puffs of sand and dirt kicked up by the searching horses were thrown into the air not two hundred footfalls from Theoris's home. 

Theoris launched onto his horse and looked back at his wife. "I love you. I always will." 

"Theoris!" 

The soldier urged his horse forward and looked back at Tamin. Salatis had joined her, was standing at her side. He was looking straight at Theoris -- perhaps even through him. As though the man no longer existed. 

_His father may as well not exist, now..._

__His ride took him through the outskirts of the city, where the beggars and the slaves resided. They glanced up briefly to watch the chase, but quickly returned their focus to their work. As interesting as a chase of that nature was, that was no excuse to stop working, especially not under the watchful eyes of the slave drivers. 

Soon, Theoris found himself riding across the barren northern dune, towards the cliffside where an intricate complex of caves lay. _Surely I can lose them here..._

__Suddenly, he heard an outcry from behind him. 

He glanced over his shoulder as he continued to urge his horse, and his eyes widened at the sight. 

Djedhor and his band were being intercepted by a group of robed men on black horses. 

His eyes widened. _Magicians--!_

__Half the magicians veered into the midst of Djedhor's men. The other half began to chase Theoris. 

He turned back to his path and urged his horse to move faster. 

"You cannot escape us!" someone shouted. "End this!" 

The hoofbeats behind him drew nearer. 

His mind shuffled through the events of his life. Entering the army, battling enemies, seeing Tamin for the first time, falling in love... 

He was familiar with this sensation. He knew it intimately. It was the premonition of death that invariably overwhelmed him. 

He clenched his teeth. _No, I shall not die. Not today._

__Theoris raced into one of the cave entrances. 

His antagonists did not slow their pace. 

The darkness began to swallow Theoris and his horse. The horse whinnied and began to slow... it wasn't interested in progressing any further. 

Theoris leapt off the horse and continued to move deeper and deeper into the cave. The darkness eventually surrounded him entirely; his movements were those of a blind man. 

_Perhaps I can open my own eyes with the power of the shield_, he thought. With that, he opened his mind to the shield, let his thoughts and his will flow into it. 

The Eye of Horus glimmered slightly, despite the total absence of light in the cave. 

Theoris blinked. He'd quite abruptly been granted sight of the cave, everything there, every rock and stalactite. He frowned slightly. _A useful power, to say the least. But what do I do now? Certainly I cannot stay here... I was told once that these passages contain a gravesite... I do not wish to trespass where it is not absolutely necessary. This place has been robbed, but my trespass would be further desecration. And if I am to live, I shall need food and drink... neither of which I have with me, except a few scraps of bread in my robe._

__A light flared behind him. 

_Torchlight... no... how could they be this close?_

__He continued to delve more deeply into the cave, desperate to get away from his pursuers. He took a turn at a nearby vein to the right. 

And then he spotted it. 

A dead end. 

The torchlight grew near. 

------- 

_And what will he do about it? Find out next chapter, in the thrilling and chilling conclusion of _Shielded Destiny_!_


	13. Legacy

_A/N: This is the last installment of this story. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it... but don't be fooled by the end._

_Ankhutenshi: Does this count as soon? :-)_

_Thanks To:_

_Ankhutenshi: Your everlasting support has inspired me in countless ways. Without you, this story would never even have gotten so far as the name "Khensthoth"! Thank you so much for the names you found for me, which I think make the story that much more real. Kudos to you!_

_StarWolf333: Your consistent (and slightly insane) reviewing made for lots of fun in trying to find a witty response to insert into the next installment. That provided inspiration all in itself. Massive kudos!_

_Penny/Dani: You two have your own way of inspiring me. It makes writing a really enjoyable experience for me. Kudos!_

_All other reviewers/readers: You took time out of your precious lives to read my fic. Makes me all soft and squishy inside. Just like a jelly donut. Uh-oh, I'm hungry now..._

------- 

The torchlight was upon him, and there was no way out. 

Theoris was trapped here. 

He closed his eyes in despair, even though the despair was not entirely his own. _I cannot even effectively hide the Millennium Shield for this long?_

_Of course I cannot. I am a soldier, not an assassin. I have nothing to do with stealth. Only power, and courage. And whatever madness has taken me to deny my life, I must face the consequences with the same courage that I faced battles with._

The torch-bearer came around the corner, and found Theoris standing there. 

It was Djedhor. 

"Theoris... please stop resisting," he said. "Why have you run so far to protect such a dangerous thing? You know what Khensthoth did. You saw it all, did you not?" 

"I did," Theoris responded. "And I hold no remorse in my heart for him where that is concerned. And I know not why I run. Only that I must. The shield wishes to continue existing... thus it has obligated me to keep it safe." 

"A shield for a shield. How perverse." 

"Nevertheless, I am its protector. Whether I wish to be or not." 

Djedhor frowned, but inched closer to Theoris. "You do not wish to protect it?" 

"It has bound me to its fate, whether I wish it or not. I could wish any number of ills on it, and should those ills come to haunt the shield, they would come to haunt me, as well. I know this now. It will not let me leave it. It needs a bearer." 

"Theoris... those dark riders are the magicians of whom you speak, are they not?" 

"They are. And they must not be allowed to gain control of the shield. If they do, disaster would befall anyone in their path." 

"All the more reason the shield should be destroyed. So that no one can take control of it." 

Theoris shook his head. "That would go against the will of the shield." 

"The Millennium Shield!" 

Theoris's eyes went wide with horror. "They have found us–!" 

A pair of dark-robed magicians stood blocking the only entrance to the vein he and Djedhor now stood in. Each magician slowly unsheathed a long dagger residing in the depths of their cloaks. 

Djedhor did not have a weapon with him, save for his magic. 

All Theoris possessed was the shield. 

Theoris felt frozen in place. He wasn't sure by what. _Fear? Despair? Frustration? Anxiety?_

"Give us the shield, soldier," one of the magicians uttered. 

"I will not," Theoris responded. 

"The shield is to be destroyed," Djedhor added. "Do not further insinuate yourselves where you are not welcome." 

"An amusing demand, given your lack of defense... Djedhor." 

Both Djedhor and Theoris blinked. The former scowled somewhat at the use of his name, rather than the title he'd been given of Court Mage, but upon hearing the magician say his name... 

Theoris knew the voice. It had stayed with him since the first day he had appeared before the court with his bizarre proposition. 

"Nebankh?" 

The magician on the right threw back his hood, and indeed, it was Nebankh. His thin lips pulled back over his mottled teeth in a sadistic smile. 

"I suppose I owe a debt of gratitude to you, Theoris," he snarled. "And Khensthoth, as well, if that truly was him I encountered that night. I do not know that my knowledge of the Millennium items would have strayed as far from the palace as it did without the injuries I suffered by the power of the shield." 

"Traitor," Djedhor spat. "You side with the power-hungry magicians? Your implications of Theoris's thirst for power were not outrageous enough?" 

"_Side_ with the magicians, Djedhor? I _am_ a magician. I am their kin, descended from a line more powerful than yours, than Kenamun's, even than that of the vaunted Pharaoh Himself. And now that the power of the Shadow is within our grasp, I will not be denied what was our birthright to begin with." 

Theoris's brow knitted. "Birthright? The power of the Shadow?" 

"Yes!" Nebankh hissed. "It was _my_ kin that was to inherit that power! Instead it was given to bloodlines too weak, too corrupt, too blind, and too deaf to know its true potential! The last of our kind to wield the power died long ago; we must get it back!" 

Djedhor growled. "Enough." 

He brought his hand up and called upon his gifts. 

But he didn't even have a chance. 

The second magician swept forward and ran Djedhor through with his dagger. Djedhor cried out and dropped his torch. 

Theoris could see blood pooling near the flame. 

"Give us the shield and we will spare your life, Theoris," Nebankh stated. "Else we shall take both the shield and your life. It is better to lose one commodity than two." 

Theoris grit his teeth and vocalized no response, but the way he stood was all Nebankh needed to see in order to know the soldier's answer. Rigid, dignified, fearless. 

Nebankh's eyes narrowed. "Very well, then." 

He and his comrade both raised their arms, exerted their power. 

Auras of harsh light surrounded them. 

Theoris clenched his eyes tightly shut. _I am no soldier to stand against force such as this... the Millennium Shield can block, but for how long? There must be something that can be done... someone or something that can assist me in this desperate hour... even a protective Shadow creature would be acceptable now..._

He allowed his will to flow into the shield, as if his body were some sort of conduit. 

The power was like nothing he had ever felt before. 

It was incredible. 

And it drained him. 

As he felt the shield grow stronger with his own willpower, he felt himself growing weaker. It happened by the fraction of the instant, yet it felt as though it were taking hours, days. 

He felt almost as if his very soul was being ripped out of his body. 

He sank to his knees before the magicians. 

Nebankh sneered. "Victory." 

But then his sneer vanished, to be replaced by concern... perhaps even fear. 

Because the Eye of Horus was now glowing on Theoris's forehead, and the soldier's eyes blazed with golden fire. 

And through clenched teeth, Theoris recited the five words Khensthoth had spoken with his dying breath. 

"**_I do not fear you._**" 

The floor of the cave rumbled. Stones clattered together. The ceiling cracked. Stalactites fell, stalagmites shattered. 

Theoris's Eye of Horus glowed more brightly by the instant. His burning gaze turned upward, his mouth hanging slightly open. 

Boulders split. Walls crumbled. 

And from the rocks rose a being such as none of them had ever seen. 

The massive creature, born of the cave stone itself, was built from bricks. Its body, its extremities were all square, down to its massive fingers and its gargantuan head. Its colossal arms and legs were all taller than any one of the men present. 

Across the front of its cubic head was another glowing, massive Eye of Horus. 

It stared down at the magicians. 

And with lightning speed, it bore down on them. 

------- 

The pursuing soldiers quickly made their way out of the collapsing caverns. They couldn't know what was going on, nor were they sure they wanted to know. As far as they were concerned, Theoris and Djedhor were trapped within, as were the magicians who had chosen to give chase to Theoris. Until nightfall, they tried to dig in by way of another tunnel, but to no avail; the boulders were far too heavy for them to move aside. 

The magicians had been easily defeated in close combat, though their abilities had severely injured half a dozen soldiers. Those soldiers that were harmed outnumbered the ones that weren't. 

At dusk, they made their way back to the capital city. 

No one else would be sent after Theoris, Djedhor, or the magicians. 

------- 

_Khensthoth... I wonder if this is what you felt... I do not envy you what you must have felt. Were you tired? Were you as tired as this? It is as if everything has been un-made, has become oblivion... and oblivion is a tangible thing to wrap yourself in, like a blanket... inviting you to sleep... to fall into the folds of darkness and rest._

_But if so, why were you so concerned with your continued existence? Why did you not simply go to sleep, as it beckons me to?_

_Perhaps you knew I still needed guidance._

_Perhaps you felt the urge to fight it._

_But I do not. I am not like you are, Khensthoth. I am Theoris... I am a soldier, yet I am also a husband and a father..._

_And I shall always miss my loved ones..._

_Sleep is all I have left._

_So I shall sleep._

------- 

Tamin waited patiently. She waited hours, days, weeks, months. Those around her whispered that she was driven to madness, the way she would simply sit there during the twilight and stare out to the dark horizon. The years wore her down, though she remained a beautiful woman her entire life. 

Never did another man take her as his wife. Nor did she take after any man to be her husband. She died one night, far later, as she was staring off to the horizon. 

Salatis grew to become a master architect for the new dynasty that rose to power in the aftermath of the struggles for supremacy among the various houses. He married, but his wife bore only one daughter and no sons. Salatis grew to appreciate his daughter... perhaps not in the same way Theoris appreciated Abana, but nevertheless, Salatis loved her as only a father can. 

His family line ended when his daughter's body was found adrift in the Nile, bitten by a water snake. 

Salatis and his wife died within days of each other, years later. 

Years became decades. 

Decades became centuries. 

Centuries became millennia. 

Bones turned to dust. 

And the Millennium Shield waited. 

------- 

_Thus ends _Shielded Destiny.__

_But not the story._

_To be continued in _Intertwined Fates_..._


End file.
